


Rockstar and The Ballerina

by LoriLemons



Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Ballerina, Ballet, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fingering, GROUPIE SEX, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Small Breasts, Smut, Squirting, Stripper, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, exotic dancing, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Gracie's father dies leaving her penniless until her 21st birthday. Gracie's expensive dance education costs more than she can pay, so she has no choice but to get a job as an exotic dancer. It's okay as long as the customers never touch her, but when Motley Crue shows up at the club where she is dancing, Gracie catches the eye of the blonde lead singer and all hell ensues.
Relationships: Vince Neil/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580524
Comments: 54
Kudos: 56





	1. The Crue Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Vince was egotistical, cocky, and made some poor life decisions, but didn't they all? However as much as Vince could be a prick, he was also a hot prick back in the day. The ladies loved him, that's for sure, including 12 year old me, lol. I love writing each of these different parts to the whole story. I have ideas for how I want it all to go, but piecing them all together is the fun part. I will continue to write chapters for each story. Let me know what you think?

Gracie tried not to focus on the leering men enjoying the sight of her toned dancer body. She grit her teeth, but faked a smile as she slipped her unbuttoned blouse off of her shoulders, swirling it around and tossing it to the side. Her strawberry blonde hair was in pig tails, which she actually found abhorrent, but money was money and nothing got bills thrown at her faster than the school girl outfit. She got to the pole and slid around it to “ABC” by the Jackson Five. This was an upbeat routine and required her to look like she was having fun, although she was having anything but fun. 

Gracie had auditioned under the most discerning eyes in the dance world and stayed cool, calm and collected. She had been expected to have the best technique, the most turned out hips and feet, the most pointed toes, the strongest legs, the best flexibility, graceful arms, quick memory of choreography, but here...she was expected to show the most skin possible. 

She really had no choice. Her rich father had been paying for her very expensive dance education for years. Then suddenly he'd passed on this year, leaving her nothing until she turned 21. Her step mother was not close to her and so offered no help in that regard. Unfortunately her mother could barely afford to pay the bills, let alone pay for Gracie's college and dance expenses. So Gracie had had to find work. 

A waitress job, or a part time clerical job wasn't going to cut it, she needed hard cash and now. She'd been sitting in the coffee shop with her head in her hands wondering how she was going to make ends meet when her friends had joined her. 

Monica had said, “Well, you're a dancer, do you know how much strippers get, just to dance?”

Gracie had rolled her eyes, “Monica, that is not dance.” 

“Yes, it is. The men in the clubs aren't even allowed to touch you.” 

Gracie had stuck her nose in the air about it until a month later when the bills started pouring in and she didn't know how they'd all get paid. She pulled out her phonebook and started looking for numbers and addresses. As she wouldn't get her inheritance money for another year and a half, she would have to come up with some way to make money. She found the most popular and well reputed club in town and she went in person to apply. 

The owner was a middle aged normal joe who happened to be named Joe, who just happened to know that naked girls made money. He looked at Gracie discerningly taking in all of her features.

“You're pretty, I'll give you that, and you're built nice, but you don't have much for boobs.” 

Gracie grit her teeth, contemplating turning on her heel and storming out. She'd worn a form fitting ivory sweater and gray slacks. She knew her appearance mattered, but she still felt like an animal at auction. 

“Still,” he perused her again, “you have a classy thing going on and my customers like when classy girls finally show them the goods.”

Gracie just continued to stare at him. 

“Do you have any recommendations or special skills that will make me want to hire you for the job?”

“I'm a dancer, and I really really need a job,” supplied Gracie.

“Honey, this ain't a ballet studio. The dancing here is dirty and you have to take your clothes off, but I can guarantee your protection which I can't say for other establishments of this particular business.”

“That is why I chose this establishment,” replied Gracie.

“Look, I can see that you think this job is beneath you, but I have dozens of girls who need the money and who'd be willing to do what it takes. You'll get paid...a lot, but you have to make the customers happy.” 

“Not too happy though,”she asked.

“You dance, you strip, you smile, they only touch you to give you bills, no other touching. Lap dancing makes you a ridiculous amount of money but is optional. Do you have any other dancing background besides ballet?”

Gracie nodded, “I know several forms of dance including jazz. I can shake my hips.”

“The happier you make the customers, the more money you make. I supply you two costumes, you can also buy your own, but they have to be run by me for approval. No more than 3 drinks while on the clock, showing your breasts is mandatory, and not like you'd be the type, but no sex on the clock.” 

“I can assure you, I'm not the type, and I don't drink.” 

“Do you think you have what it takes,” he asked her. 

“I always do what I commit to,” she said.

“Look kid, you're a looker, so I'm going to give you a chance, but you're on probation until I know whether you can handle the job. You're a little more prissy than the other girls I hire, but I can see you are serious and that you know whats at stake.” 

“Thank you Mr. Corelli, I'll do my best.”

“Just call me Joe,” he said, standing up to shake her hand. 

“You'll need to see my head dancer, Candi. She'll show you around, get your costumes together, put you on the schedule. You'll have to dance for her so she can see what needs to be worked on. She's mama to all of the dancers. Oh and you'll also need a stage name, you don't want the customers to know your real name. You're a dancer...”he paused for a moment in thought, “twinkle toes, Twinkle!”

“Can I come up with something else,” Gracie asked in distaste. 

“You'll need a name that stands out, that they'll remember, Twinkle it is.” 

Gracie barely suppressed a groan. She smiled weakly at Joe and he chuckled. 

That had been about six months ago. Today was her 20th birthday. Just one more year until she got her inheritance. She had to admit though, exotic dancing had definitely made her enough money to pay her bills and help her mother out as well. She played to what the audience wanted. School girls and naughty teachers were her specialty. She was believable as innocent or more stuck up roles. She saved the dominatrix stuff for her sister dancers. At first she had cringed every time she felt fingers pulling her thong to put bills inside, but then she realized that it was cash, not sex. It was about them wanting sex, but it was about money for her.

When she had first started, she had been a bit stiff. She'd had to fight her proper ballet training and loosen up. She'd been so nervous that Candi had encouraged her to take a burning shot of liquor before her first performance. The crowd had cheered though, not caring about her wooden dancing, but caring instead about how great her ass looked in her hot pink thong. Pulling off that bra and baring her chest to a crowd full of horny men had been hard, but she'd gotten through it and when she was done, she had enough cash to pay her rent, in one night. She'd worked harder every night on being personable, fun, and flirty and the money had only increased. 

She still didn't do lap dances, but she seemed to be a favorite now that she didn't come out acting like she was a frightened little prude. Her schoolgirl routine was popular. 

What freaked her out tonight was the group of unruly and rowdy gentlemen who had just come in, whistling and reeking havoc. They'd just shoved another group of men out of the front table, laughing and acting like they were going to pound the guys senseless if they didn't move. They all had long hair and they were dressed in leathers, chains, and rocker clothes. They sat there in the front catcalling and raising hell. Her boss came to the table and she thought he'd make them calm down, but he hadn't called a bouncer to assist him, instead he was laughing with them and talking like they were old friends. 

Gracie continued her routine, although she was nervous, turning and raising her tiny plaid skirt and showing her ruffle butt panties and bending all the way down to look at the men through her legs, her ass in the air. The blonde rocker catcalled, enjoying her move. She slid down into a splits, and looked flirty over her shoulder toward the front. She caught the eye of her boss and he motioned for her to come closer to the front table with the trouble makers. The four of them were enjoying themselves immensely, the two taller dark haired ones swigging from a bottle of jack between them and laughing. The small black haired one just sat back shaking his head at the antics of his friends. The blonde one...he was assessing her. 

Gracie knew she had to listen to the boss, so she crawled to the front of the platform, trying not to make eye contact with the handsome blonde man that was watching her. When she was at the front of the platform she made eye contact with Joe and got up on her knees, unhooking her bra, he nodded at her, pleased with her subordination. 

Joe was a good guy. He was true to his word and always took care of his girls. He protected them and never came onto them. He was in a long term relationship with Candi, and he seemed to stay devoted to the flashy red head. He just wanted the girls to make the customers happy and make them all money. There were rules, but luckily Gracie never broke them. She'd seen several of the other dancers get fired on the spot for one thing or another, like doing drugs in front of customers, getting drunk or getting caught having sex with customers. He'd scream that he ran a business, a legitimate establishment, not a brothel. He did however want her to give these young rowdy rockers a show. 

She spun on her knees lifting her ass and rolling down and back up with her abdomen. Once she was back on her knees, but not facing them, she pulled her bra straps off of her shoulders and pulled the bra off, dangling it with one dainty hand away from her body. The blonde behind her grabbed for her white rhinestoned bra and pulled it away, wanting to keep it for a souvenir. Damn it, she really liked that bra. Sometimes customers got lucky and got away with pieces of her clothing. She knew better than to try to get it back. 

She raised up on her legs, standing again, twirled around and bounced to the upbeat music, throwing her hands to the sides, her breasts bouncing with her movements. 

She could hear the thicker black haired man yell to his friends, “She doesn't have much for tits.”

Gracie's body turned pink, but she smiled, trying to ignore the two taller guys laughing at her expense. The blonde one was laughing and watching her avidly. He seemed to enjoy her, even with her lack of breasts. 

Gracie was built like a ballerina. She had long lean legs, defined but not bulky muscles, and b size breasts. She'd never been embarrassed of her body because she knew that it was the ideal ballet body, but hearing these men joke about her smaller breasts mortified her. 

Gracie undulated her abdomen and shook her hips seductively as the song came to the part that said, “Shake it shake it baby.”

The supposedly innocent song was surprisingly naughty to dance to and the customers always had a blast with it. Gracie lifted her leg high in the air and pulled one of her white knee socks off, tossing it to the stage. Then she pulled her other leg high behind her and over her head, peeling the other off. With her ballet training, this move was a bit of a specialty. The crowd was typically impressed with her long legs and flexibility. She dropped to the floor again and crawled back to the front table, sitting and then circling her legs over one at a time. She felt hands pulling her skirt up to push money into her little white ruffle panties. She twirled around to face him and smile. It was the blonde. 

Other men were too afraid to come up and shove bills into her panties, so they threw money up on the stage for her. Gracie could hear her song coming to the end soon, so she rolled around seductively a few times before raising up, ass first and slowly working the top part of her to a standing position. The blonde's hand ran up her long bare leg, and Gracie looked down to see he was shoving another bill into her panties. She waited for him and then winked at him, hopping off the stage as her song ended. 

Gracie knew that her rapidly beating heart only partially had to do with the dance she'd just performed. Who were those men? They had to be special because Joe was treating them like royalty. She guessed they were rock musicians or something of the sort, but she'd always been more Tchaikovsky and less ACDC. But the real question was, who was he? The blonde? He had been intense and it unnerved her. She usually didn't let customers fluster her. Maybe they'd be gone before her next routine.

Tom, the stage hand came up to her, handing her her bills and clothing from the stage and she thanked him. She pulled her skirt up, and felt in her panties pulling out the bills the blonde had put there. Hundreds. Her jaw dropped open.


	2. The Second Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie has to go back onstage one more time, and Vince wants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what nefarious plans does Vince have with Twinkle/Gracie? She's not going to be happy about it. I'm currently trying to figure out how non con I want to make this. I personally like tasteful non con, but I know it's risque. Will she get away? Will Vince have his way with her? Will Joe intervene? Also, don't be too upset about Nikki. I plan on giving him a happy ending.

Gracie dressed for her next routine. It required fake black glasses, her hair in a severe bun, a pencil behind her ear, a button up top and a pencil skirt. Included under her outfit was a black push up bra, a black thong and black thigh highs with high heeled shoes. This routine had a lot of pole dancing to it. She couldn't shake that man's dark eyes on her and the embarrassment of his friends laughing at her. Who did they think they were? 

Gracie thanked her rigid ballet upbringing for instilling two basic rules to performances. One: The show must go on and Two: Fake it till you make it. There was no breaking character, even when you were flustered. The hours in the classroom were where you worried about technique, when you were onstage, the technique and choreography should just come naturally because you'd already hammered it into your mind and body for hours and hours. The show was where you shined, no matter what was going through your mind. 

Gracie recalled the time when she'd finally gotten her life goal as a child. She'd gotten the role of Clara in her local Nutcracker. Her costume was a dream, her strawberry curls were divine, her makeup perfection. It was everything she'd ever wanted, but her tiny 10 year old little heart was beating so fast and the adrenaline of performing her first solo in front of hundreds of people caused her to rush her choreography and she had 5 seconds of time that seemed to stand still as she heard several hushed gasps, but she smiled. She never stopped smiling. She had the rest of the show to perform, and she could beat herself up over her blunder later. She never knew that pivotal moment in her life would help her get over sticking her ass in the air and bumping and grinding in front of that blonde rocker and being laughed at by his friends. 

Gracie had persevered then and she would do the same now. Plus, she'd made a lot of dough doing it. Gracie had to tell herself over and over. She was not some prostitute. She was a dancer and this was just a form of dancing that paid very well. It was still just a performance. Just because her audience was sexually attracted to her didn't mean that sex had anything to do with what she felt or did. 

Tom came and let her know she was on in five, so she took a deep breath and collected herself. Those rowdy and horny men out there were far less discerning than the ballet masters and old ladies that watched her as she performed ballet. 

“Gentlemen, here is Miss Twinkle,” announced Tom to the crowd.

The tapping opening of “Hot For Teacher” by Van Halen started playing and she was out on the stage, acting stern and sexy. She pulled her hair out of the bun, swinging it around until it hung seductively around her face. The pencil flew and a man caught it, laughing and showing it off to his friends. Gracie internally laughed over them getting so excited over a pencil. She looked to the front of the stage. He was still there. One of his friends, the tall skinny one, had one of her co workers on his lap. The smaller man was missing. The thicker dark haired guy was just laughing at the antics of the skinnier one. The blonde one...he had his eyes on her. 

Gracie slowly unbuttoned her top, her legs widely braced while she shook her hips to the music. When the top came off, the crowd cheered. The shirt met the floor close to the stage opening. Gracie couldn't do much pole dancing if she didn't get her pencil skirt off so that was her next move. She slipped the hem up enough for the crowd to see the tops of her thigh highs. When she dropped the hem, she heard several groans. She turned around and unzipped the top of her skirt, teasingly wriggling her hips as she ran her hands over the waist band and inched the skirt down an inch at a time. She peeked at the blonde over her shoulder and he was making faces with his friends like she was killing him. She winked. 

Vince watched in agony and anticipation as he watched his favorite girl of the night. Twinkle, the little strawberry blonde. She didn't seem like the other girls. She didn't wear as much makeup, her hair wasn't as big, her tits not as big, but she was gorgeous and he could tell she was a true performer. He licked his lips as the little dancer pulled her tight skirt off of her perfect ass and shimmied it to the floor, kicking it with her high heeled shoe. She wore a black bra and thong now with thigh high stockings. Thigh highs had always been a weakness of his. So fucking sexy. She made her way to the pole and removed her glasses, tossing them toward the back of the stage. She grabbed the pole in her small hands and swirled around, wowing the audience with more than just her athleticism. She definitely used those lean muscles of hers to spin around and hang from that pole. She was a sight to see. Her long light red hair hung down and she smiled at him, upside down, her long legs keeping her on the pole. 

Was she teasing him? He did seem to be the person she'd focused on during her performance. He adjusted in his chair, his hard on squeezed in his skin tight jeans. With her legs holding onto the pole, Twinkle unfastened her black bra and pulled it off, spinning it around and throwing it. Her tiny breasts hanging upside down were cute and his mouth watered wanting to suck them into his mouth. She went back to swirling around on the pole while that stupid song played. Finally she lowered herself to the floor in the splits and then got back up, her ass in the air. She was so fucking hot and he wanted to touch her. She made her way back to the front of the stage, trying to keep upbeat and sexy in just her black thong, thigh highs and high heels. She danced, swaying her slim hips and then dropped to roll around in front of Vince.

Vince took that moment to purposefully skim the warm skin of her hip while putting a bill in her thong. She didn't fight, but he saw the flicker of concern in her blue eyes. She didn't want to be touched huh? Surely Joe wouldn't kick him out if his hands lingered a bit. He was Vince Fucking Neil and he always got what he wanted. He wanted this girl. Maybe she'd give him a lap dance? 

Vince saw Nikki's hand come up to place a bill in her thong and he glared at the other man. Fuck no Nikki! Nikki thought he was boss and if Nikki showed an interest in the girl, that wouldn't bode well for getting this girl to himself. Vince could hear the girl on Tommy's lap make a high pitch giggle. Vince almost broke Nikki's hand as he saw the man place a bill in the back of Twinkle's thong, grazing her perfect little ass. 

Vince bumped into Nikki's arm hard and on purpose, “oops.”

Nikki laughed. The two of them usually didn't like the same sorts of girls, although there had been times when neither of them were very discerning when it came to chicks. If they chose their own types, Mick liked them a little more mature and dainty, Tommy liked them slutty, Nikki liked brunettes, especially the little nerd he'd been obsessed with last year and Vince knew Nikki couldn't get over her. He would damn well try though, and Nikki could think again about trying to steal this one from him as a distraction from his little Cordelia. Now Vince, he liked blonde, young and adoring, although he really wouldn't turn down a brunette if she was hot enough. This girl though, he definitely wanted her and he'd be damned if Nikki tried to get her. 

There had always been a weird dynamic in the band. They had their peacemaker, their older father figure in Mick who would do his best to keep them under control, but didn't push too hard, knowing how rebellious the other three were. Then there had been the kid, living his dream, having a blast and banging drums and anything that walked. The kid was best friends and hero worshiped the true mastermind. The mastermind came up with almost every idea and wrote every song and a lot of people didn't even realize that this was Nikki's band. Vince, he would be the first to admit that he was the egotistical, great looking, beach blonde front man with the killer voice. Sometimes he thought that Nikki was jealous that he had to play second fiddle to the lead singer, but somehow when the four of them got together, they made magic if they could put drugs, alcohol, women, and pride aside. 

He knew this song, was actually a fan of Dave Roth, but he knew the song was ending and she would be running backstage. He'd seen the other girls dance, and they were hot, but he wanted this one. He wanted to move fast before Nikki decided to move in. The thing was that Nikki really didn't want her or anyone else, he was still nursing a broken heart by imbibing too much booze, doing too many drugs, playing stupid tricks and getting into shenanigans with Tommy. If he tried to steal this girl from him, it was only for a distraction. 

His eyes were hooded and his breathing was heavy as he watched her grind and then turn, kicking her legs in the air. Oh the things he wanted to do to her. There wasn't a girl who turned him down, except for the ones who happened to be hung up on Nikki, but he could tell she was favoring him. Maybe he'd even make her his mistress, she'd never have to dance for anyone but him ever again. She was about to end her dance, when Vince simply stood up and picked Gracie up by her hips and slung her over his shoulder, walking away with her as she shrieked.


	3. The Locked Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gets 7 minutes in heaven with Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I decided on non con. But also, not sorry, *rubs hands together diabolically*. Poor Gracie, poor Vince. He wanted to do so much more, and Gracie was starting to want it too, but there was no way that was going to happen in the club. Will Vince ever see Gracie again?

Vince carried Gracie into the women's bathroom, knowing that it wouldn't be occupied in a strip club. He was glad to see that he was right, he locked the door behind them. Gracie was hitting him in the back. He set her down on her feet to see that she was a good five or six inches shorter than him. He knew he wasn't a tall man, but she was shorter and it pleased him. He picked her up by the waist and sat her up on the bathroom counter.

“How dare you sir, I'm not some prostitute. I'm a dancer and you're not allowed to touch me,” she told him stiffly. 

Vince shrugged and bent down to take one of her small breasts into his mouth and suckle at it. She gasped and pulled at his blonde hair. Never in all of her 20 years had anything like this ever happened to her. Her nipple hardened at his attentions and her heart pounded. He let go of her nipple with a pop and she gasped again, arching her body. He looked up smugly at her, and she slapped his pretty face. 

“Ouch,” he exclaimed. 

“Let me go you animal,” she demanded. 

Vince laughed and bent down to suck at her other nipple. She pushed at him, completely scandalized. His hand came to the inside of her thigh to touch her soft skin. She bucked. He ran his hand up between her legs. Surely no woman in her right mind would turn down Vince Neil?! Gracie shut her knees, trapping his hand between her legs. 

Vince looked up into her blue eyes, “Are you a lesbian?”

“Why would you ask that,” she asked. 

“Why else wouldn't you want me? I saw you watching me while you danced.”

“How absurd,” she hissed.

His hand made it's way to the hem of her thong and she grabbed his shoulders. She felt his finger trail under the material to graze her naked flesh. Of course she waxed because of both of her professions. Being a ballerina, she wore high cut leotards and constantly had her legs in the air, here at the club she wore thongs and constantly had her legs in the air. He smiled feeling her smoothness. 

There was a pounding at the door, “Twinkle, you okay in there?”

“I'm okay, but this customer is touching me,” she shouted. 

“Mr. Neil, would you please let Twinkle go, I don't want to break this door down,” said Joe. 

“I'm not hurting her,” said Vince, not removing his fingers from Twinkle's underwear.

His fingers swirled through her folds causing Gracie's breathing to accelerate. Vince leaned down and kissed her neck, licking little circles and causing her to make a small squeaking sound. The pounding at the door continued but Vince suckled at her neck now while stroking Gracie between her legs, which were now opening ever so much to allow him access. Vince smiled. He knew that she wanted him, she just hadn't wanted to admit it. 

“Hey Vince, this is Tommy, I was told to tell you that you're not allowed to fondle the dancers,” and he laughed a little. 

Vince pushed one of his fingers into Gracie and she panted, but her small hands pushed at his shoulders. 

Vince moved his mouth to hers and their mouths met. It was electric, but she was still fighting him. His tongue crept between her lips and she reluctantly opened to him, allowing him her tongue while his finger pumped into her. His other hand cupped one of her small breasts, squeezing the nipple. 

“Mr. Neil, if I break this door down, you're paying for it, Gracie, you okay,” said Joe. 

Vince lifted his head from hers, looking into her eyes, his finger buried within her, “Gracie huh, I like it. The name fits you.” 

“Well, you just told him my name,” Gracie called to Joe. 

“Oh shit Grace, sorry, are you okay,” called out Joe. 

Vince pushed another finger into her and she moaned as Vince bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth again. 

“Gracie???”

“Yeah, I'm good,” said Gracie. 

“Mr. Neil, please let me go. This isn't proper and I didn't give you permission to have your way with me.” 

Vince let go of her nipple and said “You sure are finicky for a stripper.” 

“Just because I dance here doesn't mean it's okay to take me,” she spat.

“Hey, Vince, you have to let her go man, they're about to kick us out,” said Nikki through the door. 

“Go the fuck away Nik,” said Vince continuing to finger her. 

“Alright, have it your way,” yelled Joe and then there was louder banging followed by wood splintering. 

Vince kissed Gracie again, pumping his fingers in and out of her while the door was kicked in. The sight before Joe, Tom, Nikki, Tommy and Mick was arousing and awkward and Gracie looked up and could have died to have so many men see her in such a compromising position. Before Joe or Tom had a chance to pull Vince off of her, she balled up her fist and punched Vince right in the mouth. His hand left from between her legs to rub at his broken lip. 

Gracie got up and stormed off, embarrassed and furious. Whether she was mad at Vince or herself more was the question. Then Tom was grabbing Vince by the arm and leading him out of the club. Was she worth it? Vince smiled, wincing a bit at the split lip and tasting blood, yes she was.


	4. The Arabian Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie takes a vacation from Joe's, but fate has something in store as Vince is dragged by his mother to attend the Nutcracker and none other than Gracie is dancing as the Arabian Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my favorite plot chapter ever. I love ballet, and this is just golden to me. *High pitched squeal at my own cleverness*

Gracie was allowed a little time off and luckily she'd made so much money on her last night working, that she wasn't hurting financially. She knew that she'd have to go back eventually, but right now she was focusing on her upcoming performance for the Los Angeles Ballet. She'd gotten the role of the Arabian Princess in the Nutcracker, so she had rehearsals and classes. She would go back to Joe's after Christmas and work New Years. 

Gracie was glad to take some time off of Joe's to remember what was important to her. Her days were filled with classes and rehearsals, but at night, as she lay in bed, she thought about him. She remembered his dark hazel eyes, long blonde hair and strong arms around her. She hated that she thought about him, she told herself to forget him. He was nothing but trouble and who did he think he was carrying her off like that and touching her where no one else ever had before?

Gracie worked so hard on her Nutcracker performance that the only time she did think about Vince was late at night. She didn't realize that Vince had returned to the club, apologized, and paid for the door. She also didn't know that Vince couldn't stop thinking about her. He had gone to the club to apologize and pay Joe for damages, but he really went back to find out more about her. Joe had gladly told Vince that Gracie was off indefinitely. Joe hadn't wanted Vince's paws on his innocent little Twinkle again. 

Gracie applied her ballet makeup in the soloist's dressing room. Ballet stage makeup was always very bold, but tonight, Gracie lined her eyes exotically with black eyeliner to look more the part of the Arabian. Her costume was beautiful. It was turquoise, covered in rhinestones and gold embroidery. Her midriff showed, as that was one of the staple costume ideas of the Arabian. She wore the sheer turquoise pants that the Arabian was known for and her back seamed ballet tights with a gold band around her forehead. Her strawberry blonde hair was done up in a classical ballet bun. When she was done with her makeup, she put on her pointe shoes and started stretching. 

Gracie had a feeling that she'd gotten the sultry part of the Arabian princess because of her extracurricular dancing experience. The show director didn't know that she danced at a strip club on her off time, but her sensuality had really shone through in her audition. She had wanted the part of the sugar plum fairy, but the Arabian was also a dream role. 

She got to dance a pas de deux with Cameron, a dance friend of hers who she had danced with for years. They had a lot of chemistry when they danced, fooling the audience into thinking that they were both straight, when in fact, Cameron was very gay. He was a fantastic partner though, because she could trust him as he lifted her. The two of them were very comfortable with each other and made it all look effortless. 

It was time for Gracie and Cameron to go onstage. The music was slow and sensual and symbolized coffee in the Land of Sweets. Gracie slinked onto the stage, her arms graceful and precise. She lifted her leg high and with control and then lowered and did a pirouette on her toes. The crowd gave delighted gasps. She lowered into a split and Cameron came onto the stage behind her to pull her up while she maintained the split. 

In the crowd, Shirley Wharton gasped in delight and nudged her son, “Isn't she beautiful!”

Vince's eyes narrowed. Yes, yes she was beautiful. The light red hair had reminded him of the dancer he'd seen at Joe's, and her sensuality had reminded him even more of Twinkle, but it was that splits that had him really wondering. He grabbed his mom's program and thumbed through it. He looked until he found: Arabian Princess: Gracie Christianson and a smiling picture of her and the man that she was dancing with now with her leg up on his shoulder, one hand up above her head exotically and one hand holding the man's, Cameron. Well, well, well, he thought he'd never see her again, and here she was, a fucking ballerina. And to think that he hadn't wanted to come here tonight, but his mother adored going to ballets and the Nutcracker was a tradition. He squeezed his mother's hand affectionately so very pleased he'd come. 

There were several times, including those, when Cameron's hands went between Gracie's thighs to hold her in the air that Vince wanted to jump on stage and break the man's hands, but he sat there, tapping his boot as he enjoyed watching Gracie bend backwards, or sashay and twirl. She was so gorgeous and he wasn't sure that any thong or pushup bra could ever look as sexy as she did in this Arabian ballet outfit. If she was smart, she would wear something like that on stage at Joe's, it'd drive everyone nuts. 

When the man and Gracie were finished with their dance and did their Arabian salutes to Clara and the Nutcracker Prince, each other, and then the audience, Vince had half a mind to go backstage to find her, but thought better of it. He didn't need to get kicked out of two places within a month of each other. He also knew he had to play it smart if he really wanted to get her. Was that man that danced with Gracie her lover? They had been very familiar with touching each other. Maybe that had been why she'd rejected him at the club? She was in love with some ballet boy. 

He sat through the show and listened to his mother ooh and ahh over the performances. At the end of the show, the dancers were all reintroduced to the audience to be clapped for. When Gracie and Cameron came out, Gracie was smiling so big with her red lipstick. He whistled for her and she smiled bigger. She had no idea it was him. She was so graceful and beautiful. 

As soon as the curtains closed, Vince dragged Shirley out to the lobby as fast as he could go. 

“Vincent, why are you dragging me,” demanded Shirley. 

“I want to meet the dancers,” replied Vince. 

“I didn't know you cared about the dancers,” retorted Shirley. 

“I want to meet that Arabian Princess mom,” said Vince distracted and looking for her. 

Shirley laughed but said, “Son, please don't embarrass me in front of these people.” 

Vince spotted Gracie and Cameron across the lobby. She was smiling like a demure, proper ballerina, not like she showed a room full or rowdy drunks her tits several nights a week. He watched as she graciously received flowers and accepted praise for her performance. He'd seen two of her performances a few weeks ago and those had been pretty nice as well. 

Gracie looked up from the line of admirers and locked her blue eyes onto a pair of dark hazel. Her mouth dropped open and she almost fainted. Vince!? How had he found her, what was he going to do? Surely he wouldn't bring up how he'd originally met her and what had transpired between them in front of everyone here. She kept her job carefully separated from her dance life. None of the people here knew how she made her money. 

Vince took Gracie's hand and shook it, “I very much enjoyed your performance.”

Oh, he was going to act like her hadn't touched her illegally and very inappropriately at Joe's? Fine, two could play this game. She nodded and smiled sweetly, “Thank you sir.”

His long blonde hair was teased, but he was wearing a suit and in the company of an older blonde lady, who looked like she wasn't naturally blonde. The lady was smiling adoringly at her. 

“I very much liked your performance, you dance like an angel. When Vince here was younger I put him in ballet for awhile. He was so graceful, but he wanted to be a rockstar, so he quit.”

“That's unfortunate,” said Gracie politely, raising an eyebrow at Vince who looked somewhat embarrassed.

“How long have you danced,” asked Shirley to Gracie.

“Since I was three. It's my life,” replied Gracie smiling. 

“Yeah, I can tell a girl like you lives to dance,” said Vince smirking and Gracie gave him a quick scowl. 

“Would you sign my program,” asked Shirley. 

“I would love to,” said Gracie taking a pen from Shirley and signing close to the picture of her and Cameron. 

As if on cue, Cameron cleared his throat and looked at the mother and son, “I can also sign it for you.” 

“That would be great dear, you were also wonderful,” said Shirley grinning. 

Vince gave Cameron a dirty look, but Cameron looked over Vince like he was a piece of candy. Gracie barely suppressed a laugh. 

“Vince, would you take a picture of me with the Princess and Prince,” asked Shirley, holding out her Polaroid camera.

Vince narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Vince took the picture, purposefully leaving Cameron cut out of it, “Okay mom, can you get a picture of me with the princess, I really enjoyed her dancing.” 

Gracie looked astutely uncomfortable about that, but she didn't want to raise a fuss, so she smiled as Vince nudged Cameron out of the way and snuggled in close to Gracie. Gracie smiled as Shirley took the picture, but then Vince whispered in her ear, “You smell good.” 

Shirley pulled the picture out of the camera and shook it. The one that Vince had taken was slowly starting to appear. 

“Ooh, Vince, I want to go meet the Sugar Plum,” said Shirley pulling him away. 

Vince looked like a sulking child as he walked away with Shirley.

“So, what's up with you and Mr. Rockstar,” asked Cameron.

“Nothing, I don't know what you mean,” eluded Gracie. 

“Something was going on with you two, and he didn't look happy with me. He likes you Gracie! And do you know who he is?! He's the lead singer for Motley Crue!!!”

“I don't listen to that sort of music,” said Gracie, trying to put it off. 

Just then an older couple came up to shake their hands and the conversation was dropped. 

Gracie smiled graciously to each fan, but inside she was fireworks and mush. She barely heard what anyone said as she nodded her head and signed autographs. Vince kept eyeing her from across the lobby. She snuck away before he could return to her. 

Vince took the Polaroid photo his mother had taken of him and Gracie and looked at it. They looked damn good together, hell she looked even better than he did and that was saying something. He slipped the picture in his jacket pocket and watched as she slunk away. He'd get her though, it was only a matter of time.


	5. The Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince is getting tired of waiting, but he and Gracie play games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Vince is being a stalker. I don't know why I enjoy this, but I think it's because Vince has never wanted a girl that didn't want him back. She fascinates him. I really really think he's getting close to getting his girl. If anything, the sparks are flying.

Gracie focused as hard as she could on her dancing, completely ignoring the fact that she knew Vince Neil sat in the audience to watch her dance at every performance. There were five shows and he'd been to four of them. Then he'd meet her in the lobby and act like he was just a fan. She would pretend to be nice, especially since the director had come personally to her and told her to be kind to Vince as he'd donated several thousand dollars to the ballet department and had mentioned her by name as who he was most impressed by. Gracie was starting to hate Vince. 

A clever touch on her waist here, sniffing her hair there, lingering too long on holding her hand, looking her over like she was a dessert. He'd even once commented on how sheer her pants were, how he could see right through them. She was really starting to hate him. Once he'd even shown up with the director as a special guest at warm ups. 

Gracie had worn a black camisole leotard with a pinch front, tights over her leotard, and long legwarmers that went up her thighs. She wore her hair in a bun, and her feet in pointe shoes as usual. Vince had watched the practice as if he was interested, when she knew his eyes were on her. She found herself tripping here or there and the director had called her out, making her face turn pink, so she'd glared at Vince. 

Gracie was beaded in sweat, strands of her strawberry blonde hair loose around her face when Vince came up to her. 

“Is it weird that I want to lick the sweat off of that pretty chest of yours,” he asked so no one else could hear. 

“Why are you making my life miserable,” she asked heatedly.

“And those toe shoes, I would love to do bad bad things with you while you're wearing them.”

“Mr. Neil, you nauseate me,” she lied.

He smiled slyly at her as the director came to lead him away, showing him around the rest of the dance department. The director gave her a look of warning. She gritted her teeth and smiled, “Thank you for visiting the dance department today sir.” 

“Oh, you're very welcome young lady,” Vince had said smugly.

Gracie was really really starting to hate him. 

Gracie smiled as she realized that this was the last night of the show and then she wouldn't have to see Vince anymore. No more pretending to to be nice to him in the lobby, no more dancing and feeling his eyes eating her up from the audience. No more crazy flops in her belly. No more looking at his smug handsome face. No more anticipating his small sly touches as he told her how wonderful she'd been. No more sexual innuendos when he thought no one else could hear. No more Cameron giving her knowing looks.

She danced flawlessly, knowing every step by heart and just simply enjoying her last show. She knew he was out there, but since it was almost over and she could focus on Christmas and relaxing, and not having anything to do with dance or Vince for at least a week, she was more carefree. 

Vince sat out in the audience and watched her. He had never tried so hard to get a girl. He'd never waited so fucking long to touch a girl. He was getting tired of waiting, and she didn't seem to be warming up to him at all. She was the epitome of what he wanted in a woman right now. Perfect hair color, perfect eye color, perfect body type, perfect blend of slut and innocence. He wanted her and it was driving him crazy. 

He watched as she bent her body completely over backwards and that son of a bitch partner of hers held her hands from behind. He watched as she put her leg on the man's shoulder and as she spun around on pointe. He watched as the man picked her up above his head. He watched as Gracie danced beautifully, like she didn't have a care in the world. It's like she didn't give a shit what she was doing to him. He adjusted in his seat, pulling at his suit pants as his cock hardened. Damn, he wanted that girl. He was going to have to play dirty.

When it was time to meet and congratulate the dancers, Vince hung back, waiting until her line was almost gone, then he came to her. She groaned, but put on a smile. 

“So lovely to see you again Mr. Neil. I can't believe you came to all of our shows. You don't believe in being subtle, now do you,” she said saccharine sweetly.

“I've been a lot of things, but subtle has never been one,” he said.

“Well, on behalf of the Los Angeles Ballet Company and Dance Department, we hope you enjoyed The Nutcracker. Have a wonderful night,” she said, hoping he'd go away.

“I was hoping you'd come have coffee with me,” he said. 

“Oh, I'm afraid, I can't, we have a wrap party,” she supplied as if she was so sorry, but smiled.

“Oh, I'll have to talk to Linda, see if she can get me in. I let her know that my mother is a big fan of the Los Angeles Ballet and that I am very interested in being a regular financial donor.” 

She scowled at him for a moment and then smiled again, “Well how wonderful for you. I am feeling a bit ill though, it's been a long week. I might skip the party and go to bed.” 

“Well, I can join you in bed or at the party, but I'll make sure to tell Linda that I would very much enjoy your attendance.” 

Gracie's arms came up to cross in front of her chest, “You know, I'm pretty sure I hate you.”

Vince smiled at her. She'd love to have slapped the smug look off of his face, but realized that she couldn't do that here. She grit her teeth, “I'll be at the party.”

Vince leaned in to put his arm around her, “I really did enjoy your performance yet again. I have since ABC, 123,” and he winked.

Gracie shrugged away from his arm and stalked away before she could kill him.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince makes it to the wrap party and finds Gracie there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathing heavily* These guys are killing me.

Sure enough, Linda Miller, the director of the Los Angeles Ballet was all too happy to see him. He'd written the dance department a check for ten thousand dollars and showed interest in donating more in the future. The dance department could really use the money. They needed new floors, new costumes, and this rock star was all too willing to throw his ridiculous fortune to them all because he had the hots for one of Linda's dancers. 

Linda understood Vince's attraction to Gracie, hell, she was also attracted to Gracie, but she knew not to come onto her dancers, it wasn't professional. Linda had not gotten ahead in the dance world by being stupid. She wasn't about to turn down money from a renowned musician with a fat pocket book. Vince came to her now out in the lobby and smiled at her like they were best friends. 

“The show was fabulous as always,” said Vince, “several of the dancers were mentioning a wrap party, that sounds like fun.”

Linda smiled back, shaking his hand, “You're more than welcome to attend Mr. Neil. Anyone who loves dance and our production so much that he'd attend every show is a friend of the Ballet and deserves to be there.”

“Well, I have a few things to do tonight, but I think I may swing by,” he said. 

Linda continued to smile at him. Wasn't he so smooth? He wanted Gracie and as an older experienced woman, Linda could see right through him. Luckily, she knew that he'd attended several other of her productions before, so he actually did support the ballet. She had known as soon as someone of his infamy had arrived. Linda knew that he often attended with his mother. Now that he was obsessed with poor Gracie, he was really getting involved. 

Linda had taken Gracie aside and let her know that she would need to treat Vince nicely. She didn't expect Gracie to become involved with the rocker, just be pleasant to him at ballet events. She told Vince how much she appreciated him yet again and gave him instructions to the wrap party. His wicked smile only slightly worried her as she imagined the trouble he could cause for her demi soloist. 

Vince undid his bowtie, letting it hang and unbuttoned a few buttons. Then he rolled up his sleeves. He hated wearing this suit, even if he did make it look great. He much preferred wearing leather pants and tops that showed his sculpted chest. It's not like he was out of his element per say, it was just that suits and high society weren't his comfort zone. There were no screaming girls to adore him here and he couldn't be a wild rock star here. He did enjoy that his money and infamy did allow him to do things like buy his way into a party so he could get to Gracie. 

He walked into the room, like he walked into every room, like he owned it. Several dancers came to him, telling him how much they loved Motley Crue and how great he was. He smiled at them, eating it up. So these ballerinas did know who he was then. They'd been so reserved in the lobby. A couple of the ballerinas were even coming onto him, one brunette even stroking his chest and telling him what she'd be up for later. He winked, but walked away, knowing he wasn't serious about that one, no, he was looking for a little red head. 

Vince wasn't often taken aback, but the moment he looked up and saw her walking through that door, arm in arm with Cameron...he almost lost it. It occurred to Vince that he'd never seen her dressed in real clothes. He'd only seen her in costume or hardly a thing at all, but this. He blinked, drinking her in. She wore an off the shoulder black cocktail dress. One side had a strap and the other side left her creamy shoulder bare. The dress went to her knees and was form fitting. She wore elegant black heels and a diamond necklace. Her hair was a wavy curtain hanging over one eye. She wore bright pink lipstick that he imagined would look good on his face and neck, hell even on his cock. 

He considered scooping her up and dragging her off again, but wondered if that man she was with would try to fight him. Vince wouldn't rule out absconding with her, but he was going to play it cool for awhile. More of the ballerinas approached him, handing him their phone numbers, flirting and admiring him. Surely Gracie could see that she was the only girl on planet Earth that was resisting him? Perhaps she was protesting too much? He saw her peek over at him from across the room. 

That's right little Twinkle, keep looking and acting like you don't care, because I plan to fuck you into submission tonight, he thought. He smiled for the other girls and even winked at Gracie as she was obviously looking his way now. He saw her scowl at him and he laughed. She was driving him crazy, it was true, but boy was the hunt fun. He could see her in his sights, he was about to have his prize, whether she came kicking and screaming or not. 

Vince grit his teeth as he saw Gracie laughing with Cameron across the room. The kid was good looking, he'd give him that. He was taller than Vince and well built. His dark hair and blue eyes were striking and he could understand that girls would probably find the guy attractive, but not for his Gracie. Were Gracie and Cameron a couple? He had a blonde and a brunette ballerina on each arm now and they were whispering dirty things in his ears, but all he wanted to do was stick his dick in Gracie and there she was with Prince Charming over there. He decided to go and pay a visit to her. She was why he was here after all. 

Vince excused himself from the obviously disappointed girls and made his way to Gracie and Cameron. 

“Well, I see you weaseled your way into attending tonight Mr. Neil,” said Gracie, giving him yet another fake smile. 

“Linda gladly invited me, and I'm glad I came, apparently several of your co ballerinas are fans.”

“Good, now go plague them,” retorted Gracie. 

“But they're not who I want. You certainly look lovely tonight Gracie. I've never seen you in real clothing.” 

Gracie turned a delicious shade of pink, understanding precisely what he was alluding to. He'd seen her practically naked, but never in clothes. Her hand itched to slap him. She had been annoyed at herself for wanting to slap him as she saw Lauren and Chloe hanging off of him earlier like he was the sexiest thing they'd ever seen. Maybe that was why the tramps didn't get soloist parts, because they were too busy with men. 

“Well Cameron and I were about to go get a drink, so please excuse us,” she said haughtily.

Vince was now staring at Cameron with a somewhat threatening demeanor, “Say, are you two a couple?”

Cameron laughed, “Oh Mr. Neil, I certainly do like the way those pants fit you. And the makeup you always wear, revolutionary. That's what I love about you rockers, you make men appearing like women look great.” 

Vince's eyes widened, “You're gay?”

“Yes, and if you weren't so hung up over our Gracie here, I'd wish you were as well. Such a pity.”

Vince laughed out loud, clapping a hand on Cameron's back, “Good man, but you're right, I'm not gay.” 

Gracie was now covering her face with her hand and shaking her head. 

“No, I like pussy a little too much,” said Vince causing Gracie to gasp. 

Cameron laughed. He'd been watching these two heterosexual idiots all week and he'd had it. He knew that Grace had intended to use him as a crutch to protect herself from both Vince and her own raging hormones, but he was tired of it. These two needed to fuck already and get it over with. 

“Love you Grace, but I'm going to mingle,” said Cameron, leaving her with Vince.

“He was gay and you were leading me to believe that he was your beaux?”

“I wasn't leading you to believe anything. Cameron is my dance partner and my friend, I just didn't want to be left alone with you,” she spat.

“You really do look amazing tonight Gracie,” he said softly.

What kind of devilment was this? Gracie could handle him being revolting, she could handle him being conniving, she could handle him playing games, but him being sweet? NO. Her heart beat a little faster and she backed up a step.

He came toward her two steps, and sniffed, “And you smell like heaven.”

“Vince, no,” she said backing away again.

He stepped toward her another couple of steps, and now her back was against the wall. He put one hand on each side of her head, “Gracie, you have no idea how much I want you.”

“I don't understand it, can't you just leave me alone,” she asked tremulously. 

He leaned closer, his eyes looking into hers, “I won't rest until I have you.”

Gracie's heart did a flip in her chest and she could feel wetness pool between her legs. She bit her lip, trying to keep from panting. Her chest was heaving. He simply ran one hand through her soft strawberry blonde waves, moving it from her face to gaze upon her. That was it, just his close proximity was making her crazy. She hated this sexy son of bitch.


	7. The Bathroom Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince chases his little rabbit, and finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vince is such a bastard, but I can't help but love it. I'm so depraved.

Vince's lips were all but two inches away from Gracie's, soft intoxicating breath mingling between them. Gracie's eyes had started to close when Linda came in to make a toast. The two of them drew apart, Gracie shaking her head as if to try to remember her senses. 

“Here's to a successful Nutcracker season. We survived! You all danced beautifully. Our next production will be Gisele and auditions will be held in January when we return from our break. We have been blessed this year and even more in the upcoming year as we have our newest donor here at the party, everyone give a big round of applause for Mr. Vince Neil,” said Linda, raising her glass. 

The room erupted in applause and Vince smiled, never one to be humble. He looked back toward Gracie, but she had somehow escaped again. Damn it, he'd had her in his sites. He stuck around for only a moment to accept the praise of the Los Angeles Ballet Dance Department and then excused himself, missing Cameron's knowing look. 

Had Gracie completely left the party then, just to get away from him? Vince's teeth were on edge thinking about how he could fuck any girl at his concerts, any girl in the room of ballerinas he'd just left, any girl at all, except Gracie. She was driving him crazy. He debated whether he should go back into the party or just go home. It wouldn't be hard to slake his lust on another girl until he could get to her again. He really didn't want to wait to have her though. He'd already waited for so long. It was starting to make him second guess his abilities as Vince Neil.

Vince stood there for a moment, trying to decide his next move when he caught a flash of black and caught the sight of light red hair peeping out of the women's bathroom, then it swiftly disappeared. Hmm, could his little Gracie be hiding from him? A delighted grin lit his face. Oh, what a fun game, and the prize would be finally getting to bury himself into her sweet body. He walked slowly toward the door he'd seen Gracie peek out of. He was careful to sneak along the side and not walk in the main path. He came around the corner, suddenly finding a lady's bathroom door. He opened the door slowly and saw the flash of high heeled feet quickly pull up under the last stall. He barely suppressed an excited laugh. 

One thing could be said for Gracie being such a cock block, and that is that she was exciting. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun. He knew that his little Gracie was hiding in that last stall from him, hoping he was a woman come in to use the toilet, but she was trying to be safe, in case it was him. He still didn't understand what she was so afraid of.

Vince crept to the last stall, while Gracie tried to remain as still and quiet as possible. He could hear her labored breathing as she tried to stay still. He narrowed his eyes, she was his now. Vince kicked open the door to see Gracie standing up on the toilet, her pretty hand over her mouth, her blue eyes huge. 

“Coward,” he accused, coming into the stall with her and shutting the door behind him. 

She dropped her hand and glared at him, “What are you doing in the lady's room anyway,” she asked as if she hadn't just been hiding like a scared rabbit. 

He smiled, “You need to learn how to hide better, Cinderella. Now all you've managed to accomplish is to get us out of that room full of witnesses and draw me into close proximity with you.”

“I didn't know that you would be such a depraved peacock, seeking me out when you know I don't want you,” she raged. 

“But you see, I don't think that's true Miss Gracie Twinkle, I think you want me more than you want to, and you're scared. You're afraid of knowing what more than my fingers feel like inside of your cunt.”

Gracie cried out with the shock of his words, she couldn't believe he'd come into the women's room and here he was almost pressed up against her, alone in the stall, uttering crude things to her.

Vince stepped closer to her and there was nowhere she could go now, he didn't love wall sex, but he'd be willing to do anything just to have her. Vince picked her up around her waist and pulled her off the top of the toilet, pressing her up against the wall. This time he pressed into her insistently, not willing that she would run. 

Gracie pushed her hands up against his chest, but she had nowhere to go. She stared at him, wondering what his next move would be. His mouth came down on hers. He was starving, he'd been waiting to taste her mouth again for weeks, to kiss her until she couldn't breathe, and now he was finally able to. She didn't fight him, her mouth opened up to let him in, their tongues meeting. Gracie groaned. Vince had known she'd wanted him too. He smiled into her mouth, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. Then he pressed his chest up against hers enjoying the feel of her small, but perfect breasts. 

Gracie had a moment of insanity as she allowed Vince to passionately kiss her in a stall of the women's restroom, but when Vince reached down to grab her thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he ground into her, she panicked. She felt his hardness rub against her and thought, oh no! This is it, she was going to lose her virginity to a rock star in a toilet stall. No! She bucked against him, pushing him as hard as she could. Vince looked down into her beautiful face and watched as she shook her head at him. 

“Vince, no, not here.”

“But, you will let me then,” Vince asked huskily.

She didn't answer and he knew she was still hesitant about letting him have her. Vince leaned back in, never letting go of her thigh and kissed her neck now, causing her to moan just a little. He rocked against her gently, not wanting to scare her away. Just then they froze as they heard a woman walk into the bathroom and enter an empty stall. Vince always did love danger, he started kissing her again, letting his hand roam a little higher up her dress. She gasped lightly and he pulled his hand up to press it over her mouth. 

Gracie wanted to cry out as he dropped her thigh, and used that hand to roam up her dress and grab her ass a little less than gently. He kept his hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as he pressed his fingers back into her underwear. Not a thong this time, more's the pity, but it wouldn't matter either way, because Vince was going to get those panties off anyway. 

Gracie heard the other woman flush the toilet and walk to the sink and mirror, probably checking her makeup while Vince's fingers pressed into her wetness. She panted against his hand and he smiled smugly at her. When the lady left, Vince started laughing, like it had all been an entertaining game. Gracie frowned at him, thinking that he could remove his hand from her mouth at anytime. He nibbled at her neck and she slapped his arm, the one that was trying to press his fingers into her. Vince looked back down at her. This was the most fun he'd had in how long, he couldn't remember.


	8. Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince agrees to let Gracie go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I know, I'm making Vince a creep, but creeps are a kink of mine? Yikes. Forgive me.

It was when Vince's hands were hooked into the top part of her panties, coaxing them down her legs, that Gracie started begging, except it wasn't the kind of begging that Vince wanted to hear from her. 

“Mr. Neil, please please, not here.”

“But you've led me on the hunt, the chase, and now that I have you, you want me to stop?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“I don't want to stop,” he said nuzzling her neck.

“But, I don't want this, not like this,” she pleaded.

“There is nothing you can say that's going to stop me from fucking you right here up against this wall,” he said, nibbling her ear.

“I don't want to lose my virginity like this,” and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Virginity?!”

“Please don't make me say it again,” she asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

“But, you're a stripper, there is no way you haven't been fucked.”

“But Mr. Neil, there is no touching the dancers allowed,” she told him as if that explained everything.

Vince's eyes widened, could it be? Could his little rabbit be a virgin? Well, that ruled out wall sex. As much as he wanted to bend her over and take her virginity right here, he would respect that she didn't want to do it there in the bathroom stall. He adjusted her panties back onto her hips and pulled her dress down. 

She smiled up at him tremulously, “So you're letting me go?”

“I'm not going to take advantage of you in the bathroom for your first time,” he answered. 

“I knew you had a heart Mr. Neil.”

“Sure, yeah, that's me, all heart,” he deadpanned.

She adjusted her dress, smiling at him like she thought he was the most agreeable man in the world. They opened the bathroom door, Gracie looking out covertly to make sure no one was in there. She looked in the mirror and fixed her lipstick. She smiled at him again.

“I'm so glad you're not such a bad guy Mr. Neil. Thanks for understanding.” 

“Yeah, sure,” he said. She had no idea.

They walked out to the parking lot together as if he wasn't about to fuck her in the bathroom moments earlier. They stood there as his limo came to him.

“So, do you drive home then,” he asked.

“Yeah, my mom has gone to bed by now. She came to a couple of my shows, but not every one like you did,” and Gracie laughed as if in camaraderie with him.

“Anyway, she's used to me working late at the club, even though she doesn't know I work at the club, and she's used to me having hours of rehearsals and classes, so I drive.”

“Mama's little girl huh,” he asked.

“My mom's great. She doesn't ask me questions, because I pay all the bills and I do well in school and dance.”

“So, she won't be waiting up for you then,” Vince asked.

“Well, probably not, she sleeps like the dead since she has to wake up early for her own job.”

She looked so trusting and innocent with her hair glinting in the moonlight. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her. She had the sweetest smile and he hadn't seen it on her until he'd stopped touching her. It almost annoyed him that she was so happy about it. Did she really think a little thing like her virginity was going to stop him from having her? 

She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at him, “Do you live close to here?”

“About fifteen minutes away, but my limo will take me there, and you?”

“I live really close, like only ten blocks. I like to live close to the studio.”

“A bit of a drive to the club then,” he said.

“It's well worth it though. I make a lot of money there.”

“And you've never had a problem working there,” he asked watching the limo pull up to them. The driver nodded and opened the door for him.

He didn't see her blush, but he knew she did, “Well, not until you Mr. Neil.”

“Well, I'm glad I could be your first...in more ways than one,” Vince said, smiling slyly, then taking her arm and pulling her into the limo.

“Mr. Neil. I don't need a ride to my car.” 

“Oh, I'm giving you a ride, but not to your car.”


	9. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie has good reason to be worried about sex, but Vince gives her an introduction to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely there was a reason that Vince had all of those really good looking girls trailing after him like cats to catnip, right?

Gracie remembered it clearly. The night she'd come upon Janet in the parking lot. She didn't know how it had come about, but there Janet was, her legs sprawled, a hairy ass between them. She knew what sex was, had listened to her friends talk about it, but when she came upon it, it had been so distasteful. Gracie had tried to help because Janet was screaming, but apparently Janet hadn't wanted the help. 

“Go away Twinkle,” she'd called out, the man laughing lewdly and slamming between her thighs.

“I'll call Joe,” cried Gracie.

“You want to join in Twinkle? I like my women with a little more meat, but if you keep interrupting..” warned the man.

“No, Twinkle, he'll fire me, just go away!”

It had been such a horrible sight, but it had been like a trainwreck. She couldn't look away as the man's hairy ass had slammed against Janet, over and over again, causing her to cry out pitifully. 

Gracie had slunk away, the shame of watching, washing over her. If that was what sex looked like, she wanted no part of it. She'd been told by several of her ballet friends that losing your virginity was very painful, but they had continued to do it. Gracie saw Janet, aka, Jayde Reyne in the dressing room and Gracie came to her. 

“Are you okay,” asked Gracie.

“Yeah, fine, why,” said Janet.

“Well, because of last night,” replied Gracie.

Janet laughed, “Yeah, Gracie, I'm fine, that guy just fucked me was all.”

“But it looked like it was painful,” replied Gracie.

“Twinkle, sex is pain.”

Gracie hadn't forgotten those words. If sex was so atrocious, painful and ugly, why would anyone want to do it? People were always amazed that she hadn't ever had sex, if they found out that was. It was easy for Gracie to avoid it. During her teenaged years, she was too busy with dance to care about boys. She danced with beautiful women and a lot of gay men. She was too afraid to even do lap dances at the club, and her opinion on what she'd known about sex wasn't a good one. 

Gracie looked at Vince now, her heart pounding madly, “Where are you taking me?”

“Don't worry Gracie, I'll take good care of you,” he said. 

“I don't need you to take care of me,” she responded.

“But I need to take care of you Gracie,” Vince said passionately.

His hands were grabbing the material of his pants at his knee and Gracie furrowed her brow. It was like he was on edge. He looked like he wanted to jump on her, but he held himself back. He seemed like a wild animal in a cage, waiting to be released and it made her so nervous, that she stupidly asked, “Why aren't you trying to touch me....um...not like I want you to.”

“Because Gracie dear, if I touch you now, you'll be losing your virginity in the back of a limo, and a girl like you deserves more than that for her first time.”

Gracie swallowed hard. His words and the way he said them ignited something in her lower belly and beyond and she crossed her legs awkwardly. She sat back, her red gold hair falling over her pale shoulder, her blue eyes never leaving him. His eyes also never left hers. It was an intense fifteen minutes as the limo drove them to his house. The two of them shooting invisible sparks at each other. So was this going to be it then? Was she finally going to find out just how painful sex was? It must be very pleasant for men since they seemed to be so obsessed with it. She made her living off of just how much men loved sex. 

When the limo arrived, the driver let them out and Vince didn't even let her walk on her own. He picked her up and carried her into his house as the driver let him in. then he carried her up the stairs in the dim light and into the master bedroom, setting her down on the edge of the bed. 

“Vince, I just want you to know that I don't want to do this,” she said, trying to convince herself as much as him. 

“You know Gracie, I think the reason that you don't want me like you should is because you haven't tasted passion yet, you're scared and when I show you, you'll be crazy for me just the way that every other girl is.”

“Has anyone ever told you what a conceited jerk you are,” asked Gracie.

“You'd be surprised,” he remarked.

Vince bent down at her feet, taking each of her high heeled shoes off and rubbing over her feet. She tried to jerk away, but he ran his warm hand up her calf, causing her to inhale quickly. 

“You're so receptive to touch, you're going to be glorious one day. I just have to introduce you to your own sensuality,” Vince said, his eyes hooded with lust. 

Gracie didn't believe him, but she was so anxious, that she didn't know how to respond. Vince had been pretty high handed in everything he'd done to her, and she couldn't imagine that the same man that had carried her off of the stage at Joe's was going to be a patient and gentle lover. She had never intended to have a lover, and he was forcing himself into the position. She had to admit as Vince's hands ran up her smooth legs, that her stomach felt like it was doing pirouettes. 

Vince's hands were now running under her dress, skimming her panties, “I've waited so long for this.”

“I knew you were trouble when you walked in,” she whispered.

“I am trouble, but you're going to love it,” he said, yanking her panties from her hips. 

Gracie squeaked as her panties were pulled down her legs. Her black dress was waded around her waist now and she was bare before him. Vince breathed in deeply, looking down at her between her legs. He'd seen her tits, he'd seen most of her, but he hadn't been able to see this yet, and it was so beautiful. She was smooth except for one ginger triangle above her little pink bud. She was pale and glistening. 

“Your pretty little pussy is wet Gracie. You might act like you don't want it, but your cunt knows better.”

Gracie was so embarrassed to be bare before his appraising dark eyes. He pulled her long legs open a little less gently than he'd meant to and stared down at her for awhile, wanting to remember her pussy just like this. Innocent, untouched, his only. His finger skimmed her cleft as she sat there, legs spread watching him. She gasped. It didn't hurt at all. It hadn't yet and she thought that maybe people were exaggerating. Maybe sex didn't really hurt unless someone meant to hurt you.

Vince stroked her now, just swirling around, taking his time and enjoying the soft mewls she now made. She kept her thighs open for his perusal as he circled his finger around her clit, causing her to bite her lip from crying out. Her chest was heaving from the sensations he was giving her. When his index finger dipped inside of her, he looked up into her eyes as she let out a small moan. 

“That's it Gracie, see, it doesn't hurt, it's not scary, it's just fucking good. I'm going to make you feel so good,” Vince breathed out, trying to contain his own desire. 

Her hands twined in his blonde hair. Finally. Finally he had his girl right where he wanted her. She acted so much like this demure little hard to get prude, but she needed it, and he was the man who was going to give it to her. He watched her face as he slid his finger in and out of her tight wet opening. She was so pretty in the throes of desire. This was just the beginning and Vince felt his gut clench with the excitement of everything he was going to do to her tonight. 

Gracie scooted her ass up to meet his finger and cried out with pleasure as he added another finger inside of her. She felt so wanton now. This didn't feel ugly or painful at all. It felt good and she wanted more, but she didn't know what. Vince leaned down to kiss her clit and was rewarded with an unearthly wail from his little red headed rabbit. She really was so receptive to his touch. When his tongue flicked there instead of his lips, he was pretty sure his pretty little Gracie was going to knock his teeth out with her pelvis. He smiled against her, holding her hips with one hand. He swirled his tongue around and around, her moans music to his ears. This is what he had been waiting for. Vince knew he was good at eating pussy, and this would definitely break her into what else he was going to do with her. 

Vince turned his fingers around, pressing them up against the front inside of her as he sucked her bud into his mouth. She barely suppressed a scream. Was this why women screamed during sex, wondered Gracie. Vince pulled her legs up over his shoulders, licking hard at her now and rubbing against her g spot. 

“Vince, I can't...I can't...oh please, don't stop, but...it's it's...” she cried. 

He didn't stop. He licked at her, pumping his fingers into her until her hips shot up and she grabbed his hair up in her fists, screaming out as she came hard. Vince rubbed so hard against the inside of her that it made her feel like she peed, but she hadn't. Vince licked it all up and then got up to grin at her. 

“Holy shit, you're a squirter. Wait till I tell Tommy I can do it too,” he said happily.

Gracie's brow furrowed, trying to understand what he'd said, but she lay back down breathing heavily, feeling the inside of herself twitch. What the hell was that?

Finally she said, “Wow, so sex isn't so bad then.”

“No, it's not, but that wasn't sex. It was, but it was just the beginning. I'm going to put my cock where my fingers were, you're going to love it.”

“Will I?”

Vince climbed up to pet her hair and kiss her neck, “Yes, I'm going to make you want me every day. You're going to beg me for it. I'm going to ruin you for other men.”

She thought about telling him how full of himself he sounded, but after what he'd just made her body do, she didn't doubt he was right.


	10. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince finally has his way with Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted for a few days. It's not that I haven't written, and also put ideas and research together for my three stories, but sometimes life is kind of crazy. My daughter had an all day dance workshop 2 hours from home, so it took my whole day up. I went ahead and snuck in some of this and some of that for this chapter. It was somewhat hard to write as I didn't know whether I wanted Vince to be wicked or sweet, I think I decided that he was somewhere in between. Smut alert my friends.

Vince breathed deeply, trying not to lose control. He'd been more considerate of her pleasure than he ever normally was. He didn't want to make his little rabbit cry, or never come back. Women usually loved every dirty thing he did to them, but he knew that Gracie was different. She needed to be treated like a princess, but damn it, he was still a man. A man used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. 

Vince stood up to unzip Gracie's dress. She wore no bra as her dress and smaller breasts hadn't required one. He pulled her dress down her hips and stepped back to look at her body. Perfect, just the way he remembered her. He stopped himself from rubbing his hands together. He looked her in the eyes as he stripped each piece of his clothing off. She gulped. His bare chest was on display for her now and she itched to run her hands there to feel his skin. He had several tattoos spattered across his arms. It was strangely intriguing to her. 

When his pants came off he wasn't wearing underwear, and her jaw dropped open looking at him. Her eyes were big with trepidation and yet also curiosity. Vince's dick twitched as he watched Gracie stare at him there. He would get her better acquainted with it in no time. 

“Alright Gracie dear, get up on the bed,” said Vince seriously. 

Gracie didn't move for awhile, just stared at Vince like the scared little rabbit he always called her. Vince came to her and watched her scootch up onto his black satin sheets. Her legs were closed now and she watched him climb like a panther onto the bed to get to her. Of course he had satin sheets, she thought. Vince came to her, pulling her thighs apart and settling between them.

He leaned down to nuzzle against her neck and whisper in her ear, “It's okay Gracie, it won't be that bad.” 

He bent down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, causing her to cry out. Her legs were tight around his hips. 

“Loosen up rabbit, you're going to love it,” he said huskily against her mouth now. 

His hands gently massaged the outside of her thighs, waiting for her to relax a bit. Vince bent down to kiss her hard, his tongue meeting hers and swirling around, loving the taste of her. She kissed him back, enjoying the sensation of their tongues together, his breath, the feel of his fingers lightly squeezing her sensitive nipple. She moaned in his mouth and Vince felt her thighs open wider. He held his cock steady, brushing it against her entrance. He thought about telling her that it would hurt at first, but he didn't want to scare her more than he already was. He leaned back to watch the tip of his cock slowly disappear into her tight virgin opening. 

Gracie grabbed his arms and gasped out as he slid himself in. It wasn't very comfortable. There was a stretch as she felt herself squeeze him in her depths. She bit her lip, realizing that they were all right, it did hurt. Gracie had torn toenails off in her point shoes, and this, she could handle this though. She squeezed his arms hard, stiffening up as he slowly slid out of her and then gently back in. 

Vince stopped, only partially inside of her and looked down at her being such a good girl. She was trying to be so brave. He hadn't even gotten to the bad part yet. He almost felt guilty. He squeezed her other nipple, pushing back in slowly and then excruciatingly almost back out of her. She felt so good. It had been worth the chase. She was perfection. 

She squeaked a little when he pushed back again, coming to a wall inside of her. He smiled at her, “That's it Gracie, you're taking my cock so well. Just a little bit more and it'll be better. I'm sorry,” and he thrust into her, tearing out a cry from her pretty lips. 

“It does hurt,” she said, knowing now that she had been worried for a reason.

“But, you did it, now it's over and you can enjoy it,” he said. 

Except that it still hurt. The initial plunge had been sharp and painful, but now it was a sting and stretch. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't enjoyable either. Vince hated to see that pained look on her face, so he leaned down to kiss it away. He kissed her on her forehead, on her cheeks and then on her delicious lips. He continued to kiss her, moving slowly within her as her hands eventually lightened on his arms. Those same arms eventually made it up around his neck as the pain became less pronounced.

“See, I told you that it would be okay. It only gets better from here,” he whispered against her mouth. 

Vince ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the intimacy of being inside of Gracie, and watching her slowly start to enjoy what he was doing to her. She was making small sweet noises now, so he began to move faster inside of her. She lifted her legs up around his waist, still holding him around his neck. As he began to move faster within her, needing the friction to reach his orgasm, she shook her head back and forth with the overwhelming sensations inside of her. He reached down between them to stroke her clit, circling lightly and moving faster with his thrusts. 

Gracie still felt the soreness within, but now she was starting to feel pleasure building up. Her hips rose to meet his and she cried out as she gripped him tightly. She could feel it, so much pleasure, mixed with pain. Like dancing on pointe. Pain, but also like flying. Her nails dug into his back, and his thrusts were erratic now. She clenched hard onto him and broke into a million pieces as she came around his cock. She cried out, almost an unearthly sound and Vince joined her, yelling out as he pulled out of her, shooting hot ribbons of cum on her belly. She pulsated around nothing as he buried his face into her hair. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathed into her ear, “You were so worth the wait.”

Gracie was still breathing heavily, so she didn't say anything for a moment and then, “So, you say it won't hurt again, right?”

“Not unless you want it to,” he smiled devilishly. 

Her blush told him that she hadn't minded it so horribly. 

“Well, it won't tear next time at least right, which I can't say the same for my toes every time I dance and I keep doing that.” 

He looked down at his cock, noticing the blood there, “No, you won't tear and bleed again. You seemed to enjoy it, regardless of pain,” he winked.

“You're talking to a girl who puts all of her weight into a pair of hard shoes on her toes for hours after doing plies and then going to a club to dance on a pole with all of my body weight. I could kind of handle it,” she rolled her eyes. 

Vince laughed, “I created a monster, didn't I?”


	11. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince wakes up to find Gracie gone. His ego isn't too happy about that. Gracie goes home to find that she has a new craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three for three today, I'm on a roll. Yep, a monster Vince created. Gracie still wants him, he still wants her, but now they have to wait. Mmm, longing is such sweet sorrow.

Gracie had been so tired after a week of shows, and then mindblowing sex, that she fell asleep in Vince's arms. Usually he didn't really like for girls to fall asleep in his bed, but she was different. He snuggled her into him and trailed his fingers lazily around her smooth back as his eyes too grew heavy. He gave one last longing look at Gracie. She was beautiful. Just as beautiful as him. Her light red hair spilled on his pillow and chest, her blonde lashes resting on her creamy face, her lips still plump from all of the kissing. He smoothed a lock of hair from her face, and then fell asleep holding her. 

When Vince woke up, Gracie was gone. He got up, checked the house, looked for any of her clothing, a note, any sign of her. She was just gone. Women didn't just do things like this to him! He was Vince Fucking Neil. She didn't even leave a number to call her. He knew where she worked, but he also knew that she was on Christmas vacation so she wouldn't be out for a couple weeks. He shook his head in wonder. She'd just left him with nothing except for her dried blood on his cock and enticing memories. 

What Vince didn't know is that Gracie had snuck out of his arms before dawn. Quietly pulling on all of her clothes and then gazing down at his gorgeous face before she'd sneaked outside and walked down the street, taking a bus to her side of town. So sex hadn't been so bad, but Vince was volatile and she didn't know if she wanted a relationship with him. She didn't even know if he would want her in his bed when he woke up. A rock star like him, he might be glad she'd left. 

She got home, finding her mom already gone for the morning with a note:

Gracie,   
Call me when you get home. I had to go to work.  
Love, Mom 

Shit. Gracie called her mother, coming up with an excuse like she fell asleep at Cameron's house and she was just fine. Her mom seemed satisfied, but said, “Next time, just call me so I know you're okay. I know it was a big night what with the party and all, but I know you have some eager fans, that man with the long blonde hair made sure to visit you every time I was there.”

“Mom, I'm fine, and I will. Sorry. I love you, have a good day at work.”

“Love you too Grace,” and then she hung up. 

Gracie got into the shower, enjoying the stinging feeling of the hot water rinsing away the evidence of what she'd done the night before. Her thighs were sticky with blood and crust and she shivered as the hot water rinsed it all away. She let the water run over her long red hair as she thought about the things that Vince had done to her. Her hand wandered down to touch between her legs. Would it feel different down there? Had he forever changed her vagina? Gracie was no stranger to touching herself between her legs and she pressed a finger inside of herself, wincing at the tenderness. Besides the soreness, it felt the same. 

Now that the good looking blonde rock star had had her, would she ever see him again? Would she ever be touched like that again? She circled her clit, remembering what his tongue had felt like there. Her breath came in short pants now. She wouldn't admit it to a soul, but she secretly wished that one day he would carry her off and have his way with her again, teach her all of the things she didn't know yet. She turned around and leaned her hips into the spray of the water, her fingers never leaving her clit. 

She pictured the way he'd looked above her, his face during his passion. Her fingers sped up until she was crying out with orgasm, her walls clenching around nothing. Except it wasn't the same. It wasn't nearly as good as when his fingers had been there, or when he'd been above her, filling her with his length. She finished her shower and threw herself onto her bed, exhausted. When she fell asleep, she dreamed about a beach blonde leather clad man taking her off to the bathroom to push himself into her depths and fill her the way she longed for.


	12. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is all that Gracie can think about Vince, and why is all that Vince can think about Gracie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really enjoyed the movie "The Dirt". It was entertaining, but when I wrote my stories, they are based on the actual band, not the movie. The movie left a little to be desired, but like Mick says in the movie, it's the best account there is, so...When I wrote this scene, I kept imagining Vince in the movie having a detached fuck with some girl who didn't matter to him. He really wants Gracie, he likes Gracie, but come on, is mid 80s Vince going to turn away pussy when he can't find the girl he actually wants? (I don't usually use that word unless I'm writing, but it was appropriate in the context) So, forgive me for having Vince have sex with a groupie, but if he could have Gracie, he'd choose her.

Gracie picked at her spaghetti, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face. She absent mindedly listened to her mom talk about work. She'd had a boring Christmas vacation so far. Christmas had come and gone. It had been nice to spend time with her mom, but now that it was the week after Christmas, Gracie was tired of resting on her laurels. She'd gone to the gym some to keep up her endurance and she'd gone shopping a bit, but mostly she'd slept and thought about Vince. 

A part of her thought he would try to find her, but she hadn't exactly made that easy for him. She had left him without her number, without her address. She knew where he lived, but she would never dare to go to his house without him expecting her to. She would never force herself into someone's life, like a certain lead singer had done to her. He couldn't even look her up in the phone book because the number and address were in her mom's name and her mom didn't go by her dad's name anymore. 

“What's with you, you haven't heard a thing I've said,” said Gracie's mother. 

Gracie snapped out of it, “Oh, sorry, just tired I guess.”

“You've never had more sleep in your life Grace, you're distracted.”

“I'm just bored,” replied Gracie. 

“Oh, I bore you huh,” teased her mom.

“No, mom! You don't, I'm just not used to not having a million things to do. It feels weird.”

Kelly laughed, “You know I was just teasing you. I know, it's hard not to have anything going on, but you should enjoy it because you'll be back in the thick of it soon.”

“I know,” sighed Gracie. 

Gracie didn't want her mom to know that she was also feeling vulnerable about giving her virginity to an obsessive rock star and then wondering if he was even thinking about her now that he'd finally gotten what he wanted from her. 

On the other side of town, Vince was angry. He wanted Gracie back. Why was she so elusive? He couldn't find her in the phone book, the ballet was closed for the holidays, and Joe from the club refused to tell him when Gracie would be back at work. He'd been going every night just to see if she'd show up, but she hadn't yet. Vince was not a patient man and he wasn't used to being thwarted by a girl. Hell, he'd never cared enough to be thwarted. Girls usually came easy for him. He also wasn't used to abstaining.

He was currently between the thighs of a blonde groupie and she was looking up at him in disappointment. He'd never had a problem getting it up, but when he looked down at the girl, she just wasn't what he wanted. He could blame some of it on being so drunk that instead of fucking the girl last night, he'd passed out cold and then woken up to her rubbing on him this morning. He'd thought, what the hell, and now, he couldn't get hard for her. 

It was a girl he'd been with before. She was beautiful, he'd never really had this problem before, but the eyes looking up at him were brown, not blue, and her blonde hair didn't have a hint of strawberry. Her breasts were big, not athletic. If he didn't fuck this girl, he'd end up with a reputation and Vince had never had a problem in the sex department. 

She looked disappointed. He should just kick her ass out. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, rolling him around to his back and sinking down to take his cock into her mouth. Her intuition was correct as she finally made him hard with her mouth. As she went down on him, he kept thinking about Gracie. Would she be good at this? Was she thinking of him? He smiled thinking about how no girl was capable of just forgetting her first. He would always be the man who'd popped her cherry, she had to think about him. 

He closed his eyes, thinking about how tight she'd been, how beautiful her face was in ecstasy, how hot she looked in pointe shoes, and it wasn't long before he was about to cum and the blonde climbed up to ride his erection, except he stopped her, grabbing a condom from his nightstand and handing it to her. She smiled and bit the corner of the package, pulling it out and sliding it over his length. He closed his eyes again, imagining Gracie sinking down onto his dick and riding him. Her legs were magnificent, she definitely would have the muscles to make it great. 

“Oh Vince,” called out the blonde, what was her name again, Stacy, Stephanie...it didn't matter, Vince put a finger over her mouth, hushing her so he could continue to imagine that it was Gracie riding him. 

She didn't look happy, but she went back to riding him, her big tits bouncing. He closed his eyes again imagining Gracie's red hair peeping from above his cock as she rode him. Her small but perky tits slightly bouncing, her blue eyes staring into his. Her little white teeth, biting her full bottom lip. Her little body squeezing him in as she came. Thinking of Gracie finally brought him to his orgasm, as he gripped the blonde's hips and pounded up into her, causing her to cry out with her own orgasm, except when he came, he called out, “Oh fuck yeah, Gracie!” 

Stephanie, or Stacy or whatever her name was, looked down at him perplexed, but rode out the storm. Then She gave him a dirty look and got off of him to use the bathroom, leaving him to think about how that hadn't even been that great. The only thing that had even gotten him off was thinking about the redheaded ballerina. Fuck, he had it bad.


	13. Looks That Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie finally comes back to Joe's for New Years Eve and she's got a little surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. FYI I actually listen to the song over and over and visualize the dance as I write it. Enjoy. Also, I think it's fun to note that this just happens to be Chapter 13, lol.

It was New Years Eve going into 1985 and there was nowhere else that Vince would rather be than at Joe's, hoping that Gracie would be there. It would be great if he could be the one to kiss her after the countdown. He liked watching her dance ballet, but he really loved her dancing exotically at Joe's. He anticipated watching her writhe around in nothing but a thong, especially knowing that he was the only one who'd ever been inside of her. 

Nikki was with him tonight since he didn't really have a family and he didn't need to be alone on a night like tonight. Vince had warned him to keep his hands off of the little redhead if she happened to be dancing tonight. There were plenty of other girls to help him forget Cordelia. 

Nikki and Vince sat there enjoying the dances, but Vince sat back in his seat sighing. Maybe she wasn't going to dance tonight. 

Behind the curtain Joe came to Gracie who was stretching and rolling her neck, giving a few deep breaths before going on, “Hey Twinkle, he's here. I'll watch to make sure he behaves himself. Just dance your ass off. I know you have a new song and costume, but you'll be hot as usual.”

Tom said over the microphone, “Gentleman, this little lady has a new routine and she hopes you enjoy it, it's Twinkle!”

Joe patted Gracie on the back and said, “Break a leg,” as the opening of “Looks That Kill” came on.

As Gracie trotted out to their song, Vince and Nikki's jaws dropped open and they looked at each other and then back at Gracie. Her long strawberry blonde hair was sprayed up big and she wore a red and black leather dress, ripped up black fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots. She swung her hips as Vince heard his own voice say, “Now listen up.”

She grabbed onto the pole and twirled around it for several moments, but when the chorus kicked in she grabbed her hair swinging her head around and dropping to the floor and ripping open the front of the dress, pulling it off of her shoulders. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes her lips full and dark red. Vince's jaw was hanging open as he took in the laced up leather corset on his sweet girl. His cock was already hard seeing her dance to his music. He heard Nikki shouting encouragement to Gracie over his shoulder, but Vince couldn't take his eyes off of Gracie. 

Gracie rolled over onto her back, putting her legs in the air while she unlaced the laces on her corset. She spread her legs, pulling them back together and rolled over onto her front to crawl toward Vince. She'd missed that arrogant bastard and his pretty face. The times she'd touched herself, cumming with his name on her lips. Her breasts were still inside of the corset, but the strip between her breasts showed her creamy skin down to her belly button. 

When the lyrics said, “moves like a cat” she made a fierce face and bared her claws, then she got up onto her knees in front of him and smiled slyly at him as she felt him shoving bills into her red and black leather thong. Vince thought he was going to explode as he watched her grind her hips. His ego was completely stoked at the moment and seeing Gracie dancing like this and actually flirting with him after two weeks of wanting her, it was more than he could handle. His hands itched to pick her up and take her away again, but he knew they'd be interrupted and for what he planned to do to her, he would need a little time.

He decided to just sit back and watch her as she rolled over and stuck her ass back in the air. She had a fantastic ass. She stood up and then turned around to pull her corset off, baring her breasts right as Mick's solo started. Her corset hit the floor and she grabbed the pole, pulling herself up it and then spinning back down, her legs gripping it, making it look easy. Watching her hanging upside down on that pole, her little perky breasts on display was a treat. He didn't even care about the other men watching her, if anything it turned him on more because they couldn't have her, because she was his. 

Gracie got down from the pole and danced, slinking her way to the front of the stage, acting like she was fierce, baring her teeth, and when the chorus kicked back in again, she dropped into a splits and pulled her leg around the the back to writhe around as men put bills in her thong. Vince and Gracie's eyes met and she winked. Oh she was so getting fucked tonight. She got up ass first in front of Vince and blew him a kiss, slinking off of the stage as the song ended. The entire place went up in cheers. 

“What a girl that Twinkle,” announced Tom.

Nikki patted Vince on the shoulder, “Your girl was fucking you with her eyes, you're going to be a lucky son of bitch tonight.”

Behind the curtain, Gracie was breathing heavily. That had been so nerve wracking to dance to their song right in front of them. On her vacation she'd bought their tape and had listened to it, really liking the idea of doing kind of a leather warrior princess routine to it. She didn't want to embarrass herself, but she'd wanted to impress him. As far as she could tell, he'd been impressed. She smiled to herself as Tom handed her her money and clothing.


	14. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie gives Vince her first lap dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vince! Control yourself. Good grief these rockers. Gotta love them. Believe it or not, I had to research lap dances for this chapter. Talk about fun, LOL.

“Hey Gracie,” said Joe behind stage, “Vince asked me if you'd do a lap dance and he'd pay a bunch of money for it, but I told him you don't do them, but I had to ask. You'd get a pretty penny for doing it and you two seem to have a thing, but I told him that he'd be lucky if you didn't kick his ass after the last stunt he pulled.”

Gracie smirked. Was Joe trying to talk her into it, or out of it? She sat there for a moment, pondering if she could actually go through with one. She'd practiced doing one before with her co dancers, but she had felt silly and hadn't really taken it seriously as she hadn't intended to ever actually do one for a customer. 

Joe walked back by again and said, “So, Gracie, I'm going out there, do you want me to tell him no?”

“I thought you already did,” said Gracie quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, I told him you probably wouldn't but that I'd ask you,” he answered. 

She bit her lip and looked in the mirror. Could she do it? She had had sex with him, but that was only once and he'd directed the whole thing. Could she get on his lap and rub up against him? Lap dances were a lot different than dancing around on stage. She'd actually have to sit on his lap, touch him, be close to him, but he could only touch her where she directed him to. 

Joe was standing there awaiting her answer. She made a nervous face and then said, “Yeah, I'll do it, but, I'm in control and he needs to know it.”

“Yeah Gracie, I'll make sure he knows, he doesn't touch you unless you indicate for him to do so.”

“I can't believe that Vince Neil is going to be my first lap dance. But don't get used to it Joe, I'm not sure how I feel about grinding up against men.”

“Sure, I understand, just give it a shot, Vince offered me several hundred for a private lap dance with you only.”

Gracie rolled her eyes, the overbearing man. Of course he'd pay Joe top dollar to talk her into doing something like this. She got dressed in a new white push up bra, since he'd taken the last one. She wondered if he'd lost it or if it was still in his possession. Then she wore white lacy underwear that went high up on her hips, showing a lot of cheek, then she slipped a little white lacy robe and made her way to the champagne room on shaky legs. 

By the time that Gracie had gotten ready, Vince was already sitting on a chair in the champagne room waiting for her. A delighted smile lit his face as he saw her, “Only you would wear white for a lap dance," and he laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm so glad you decided to do it, Joe said you didn't do lap dances.”

Gracie walked up to Vince and put her finger on his lips and whispered sweetly, “Shhhh.”

Vince looked up at her with huge hazel eyes, oh this was going to be good. Prince's “Let's Go Crazy” was on and Gracie walked around Vince in a circle, taking off her white lace robe and dropping it at his feet. She touched his shoulders and came around to his chest. Then she dropped to the ground and spread her legs slowly, bringing her leg up to his lap and then pulling it back, turning to bend over and raise her ass in the air to show him her ass and beyond.

“How the fuck were you a virgin,” he exclaimed and Gracie gave him a warning look. 

When Prince said, “Uh Oh, Lets Go, she jumped up and put her silver high heeled shoe up on his shoulder, bending in a bit so he could see the swell of her pretty little tits. Then she pulled her foot down, wiggling her hips and sitting on his lap. His hands instantly went to her ass, grinding her against him, but she grabbed his hands and shook her head. She wriggled around in his lap, noticing his erection. She tried not to blush. She bent in and rubbed against him, burying her face in his neck, but she didn't do more than breathe him in. Oh he smelled good. Like leather, whiskey, and some expensive cologne. 

Gracie sat up and ground into him, showing him her little breasts in the bra. He quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing that she must have had to replace it, "I still have your other white bra at my house. I wasn't about to tell you when you came over though. I want to keep it. It still smells like you.”

She put her finger on his mouth again and got up, turning around and bending over again and then sinking back down onto his lap, but this time facing away from him. She pulled her arms behind his neck and undulated against him, enjoying his warmth. She heard him make a sharp intake of breath. She stayed like that until the next song played. She groaned and he laughed. 

“Oh how fucking perfect,” he exclaimed as 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna came one. 

She scowled, but since she was facing away from him, he didn't see it, but he could imagine her being embarrassed. He couldn't help himself and he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She gasped, but then she got up, plopping on his lap and frowned at him, shaking her head. 

Vince was grinning at her as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, dropping it next to her robe. He almost drooled and he leaned in to pop one into his mouth, but she pulled back and pushed him away, grinding her hips into him. She stood up on her high heels, moving like a belly dancer, as she pushed her breasts up into his face, running her hands through his blonde hair. 

Vince wasn't used to not having all of the control with a woman and here Gracie was, demanding it. He wanted to pick her up, put her in the chair, flinging her legs over his shoulders so he could fuck her right there, but he knew that he may get in trouble for that, so he sat there letting Gracie have her fun. As she leaned into him, he could smell her. She was delicious, she smelled like honey and flowers. He knew it was wrong, but he thanked the lucky stars that made her need money bad enough to strip for a living. 

Gracie grabbed his hands in hers, guiding them to her waist as she writhed above him. He was glad she was allowing him to touch her now, even if she'd pointedly not put them on her breasts. Her skin was warm and smooth, and only being allowed to touch her at her own leisure was making him appreciate every inch of her. “All Night Long” by Lionel Richie came on then and she slowed down a bit, simply rubbing up against him, holding his head against her chest. He was itching to do more to her. 

She got up again, turning yet again away from him, leaning forward to roll her ass into him. She leaned back after awhile and she pulled her head to the side of his, leaning back and grabbing his hands to pull them onto her breasts. He breathed heavily into her ear as he squeezed her breasts in his palm. She didn't mean to, but she moaned. Vince really didn't like the song, but he would let Gracie grind against him to church music at this point. He didn't care as long as he could feel her. Luckily “Cum on Feel The Noize” by Quiet Riot came on. 

Vince ran his hands down her waist and onto her hips, pulling her against him as he bucked. She bucked back to show that she was in charge, but it didn't work. Her strawberry blonde hair hung next to his face as he pulled her down into his hard cock. It was in his pants, but they both knew what it was. Gracie tried to get up again, but he held her down to him. All she had to do was call for Joe or the bouncer, but she didn't. She just danced against him as he ground into her, her legs straddled out on each side of his hips, causing his dick to rub into her most sensitive area. 

Gracie's face was pink from the sensation of Vince's dick rubbing against her over and over, her lip in between her teeth to keep from crying out. Vince was panting heavily to keep from cumming in his pants, when Nikki walked into the champagne room. Nikki's brows rose as Gracie tried to quickly rise from Vince's lap. 

“Wow, I hope my girl is as good as yours Vince,” teased Nikki.

Gracie got up to leave, but Vince stopped her, “Where are you going, you still owe me ten more minutes little girl.”

Gracie frowned, but circled around Vince again, rubbing his shoulders as she went. She danced provocatively in front of him in her white panties, touching her hips and running her hands up along her rib cage to rub her own breasts. 

“Hey, you perv, keep your eyes to yourself,” said Vince to Nikki, but there was no way Nikki wasn't going to watch when such a pretty girl was dancing naked and touching herself. 

Gracie blushed. Thankfully, Rita, an hispanic girl that worked with Gracie came in to do a lap dance for Nikki. He smiled devilishly at the girl as she started dancing around him. 

Rita obviously knew what she was doing, as she'd done it more and this was Gracie's first official time, but Vince only had eyes for his little redhead. When she sunk back to his lap, straddling him again, knowing that his time was running out, he whispered in her ear, “You're coming home with me Gracie and then I'm going to touch you wherever I want with whatever I want.” 

Gracie leaned up to look at him, holding him around his neck. He sure was arrogant, but he did things to her. He made her feel things that she never had before. Crazy crazy things. She ran her hand through his hair and leaned in as if to kiss him, but only breathed into his mouth. 

“I get off at 1 am, pick me up.”

Vince's eyes widened. She wanted him too. Good girl. Oh the things he was going to do to her tonight. He'd waited too long. He smiled and leaned in, taking her lip between his teeth gently. She gasped, and he sucked it into his mouth and let it go with a little pop. 

“Hey, your time's up Mr. Neil, and what did I say about touching the dancers?”

“Sorry, sorry, she's just so hot,” said Vince throwing his hands up to watch Gracie stand up and bend over to get her clothes. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, pulling her robe on and walking away.


	15. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince takes Gracie and her friend Coco for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking Vince. After doing a lot of research on this man, I'm convinced he was the most decadent man who did whatever and whoever the hell he wanted.

Vince impatiently sat outside on the hood of his red sports car waiting for Gracie to come out. He tapped his boot against the pavement. He'd had a semi for over an hour as he waited for her to get out. Nikki had already left, as he knew what Vince was about. The dancers started coming out, walking together in pairs or groups as was the policy. Dancers were not allowed to leave alone. 

Gracie came out with a brunette girl around her age. Gracie was laughing at some joke that the girl was telling her. Gracie stopped short at seeing Vince waiting for her. She wore high waisted tight jeans and a pastel pink sweatshirt with white boots. Even not dressed provocatively, she was sexy. The other girl was pretty as well, however not really his type, but Vince only looked at her in acknowledgment, as he only had eyes for Gracie. 

“Its okay Coco, I know this ridiculous man.”

“so do I,” said Coco in awe, taking in Vince and his car.

“Who are you calling ridiculous, princess,” asked Vince, winking at Coco. 

Gracie frowned. The man was horrible, but she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Coco laughed. 

“Would you stop calling me 'princess',” demanded Gracie. 

“But that's what you are,” he replied.

Gracie rolled her eyes. 

“Wanna ride home?”

“I'd say,” exclaimed Coco, getting a scowl from Gracie and a nudge.

“You have a car, remember, you usually give me a ride,” said Gracie to her friend.

Vince smiled at both of them wondering if Gracie would be up for a threesome, “Well, we could all go for a ride, but we all have to ride up front.”

“I'm in,” squealed Coco excitedly.

Gracie was annoyed now, and she narrowed her eyes at Vince. He smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows. She got into his car and sat next to him before Coco could get it in her head to sit next to him first. Vince and Coco got in and Vince helped them throw their bags in the back. Then he started the car, and it roared to life. He peeled out of the parking lot, whooping as Coco squealed and Gracie looked for her seat belt. Vince hit the freeway, swerving between cars and hitting 80. Gracie's heart was beating wildly. As Vince swerved around a truck and accelerated, Gracie grabbed for anything and got his knee. He smiled and looked at her before looking back to the road and hitting 90. Coco screamed out in excitement and Gracie's muscles tightened as Vince's hand went to her thigh, her wide blue eyes were on the road, but not a sound escaped her. 

That is when the lights flashed on behind them and Vince cursed under his breath as he realized he was getting pulled over. Gracie was glad as Vince slowed down and moved to the right side of the freeway to pull over. Coco was laughing as the ride had been exciting for her. Gracie was breathing heavily. 

Once Vince and the highway patrol were stopped, the officer got out of his car and walked to Vince's window, “Do you know why I pulled you....oh wow! Vince Neil!”

“Hello officer, sorry I was speeding, I just wanted to show these pretty ladies what this car was capable of and I got a little carried away.”

“I can't believe I got to pull over Vince Neil,” mused the officer, but then he shook his head and bent down to look at Vince and the two beautiful girls in his car. 

“Mr. Neil, please tell me you haven't been drinking.”

“No actually, not tonight. I went to see my girl here and her friend wanted a ride, so I was showing them a good time, but I haven't been partying tonight, although I do admit I was at a strip club all night.”

The officer came closer to Vince and sniffed his breath, “Okay, I believe you, you don't smell like alcohol, but you were going well over the speed limit.”

Vince laughed, “Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you know what, I can sign some stuff for you, I have an album back there, 'Shout At The Devil', I'll sign it for you.”

“Oh Mr. Neil, that would be awesome,” gushed the officer. 

“You can call me Vince, pal,” then he reached into the back and pulled out a record. 

“My girl ain't ever going to believe me, but this record will help,” said the officer excitedly. 

“Do you have a pen,” asked Vince.

The officer fumbled around in his pockets and pulled one out, “Yeah, here ya go.”

Gracie rolled her eyes, this whole scene was absolutely ridiculous. Vince signed the record, and handed the pen and record back to the officer. Then he asked the guy what his favorite song was, if he'd been to any of his concerts, and the officer laughed and chatted back. 

“Alright Vince, I'm going to let you get on with your night, I'm sure you and these lovely women want to go do funner things, but watch your speed and don't drink and drive, okay? We don't want a repeat of what happened last year, now do we?”

A serious look came over Vince's features and he nodded, “Yeah, never again, thank you officer.”

“Names Ted, tell the other guys I say you all fucking rock,” said the officer and then nodded, walking back to his car. 

Vince laughed.

“I thought only pretty blonde women flirted their way out of getting tickets, but that was, it was something,” said Gracie. 

“This is the best night ever,” said Coco, “There's only way it could get better," and then she leaned over Gracie and kissed Vince right on his mouth. The two of them very close to her own face.

Gracie watched as her best club dance friend kissed the man that she herself considered hers. She was angry, yes, but as Vince's hand came back to her thigh, and she watched as Vince's tongue met Coco's she shifted awkwardly as she felt a warmth fill her lower belly. Then her friend was turning her head and kissing her. Gracie gasped and Coco's tongue had an opening.


	16. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince, Gracie and Coco go home to Vince's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I drank wine tonight and became a very bad girl. I don't know whether I'm proud or ashamed of myself. I didn't intend to make this a threesome, at least not so fast, but it goes along with future plans I have for Vince and Gracie, and I thought, hey, let's do this. Coco just kind of forced herself into this whole thing, but it was hot. This is my first threesome smut ever. I think some inner desires might have come to the surface fueled by my bottle of Korbel. Yikes.

Coco's tongue met Gracie's and her eyes rolled back as Vince's hand ran up her thigh to the warmth between her thighs. Their tongues swirled around for some time as Gracie's hands eventually came up to go around Coco's neck. Vince's eyes hooded as he watched the two beautiful girls kiss right in front of him. Finally Coco withdrew from Gracie and looked into her eyes. Blue meeting brown. She'd never known that Coco even thought of her like that, or was Vince the only reason that Coco was doing this now? 

“How was your first kiss with a girl,” Vince asked Gracie. 

“Who says that was my first kiss with a girl,” asked Gracie, raising one red eyebrow at him. 

Both of them looked at her and she said, “What, I'm a ballerina.”

Vince laughed and brought the car back to life, using his blinker and pulling back out to the freeway. Coco spent the ride to running her hand up and down Gracie's thigh and Gracie thought how odd it was that she'd only lost her virginity two weeks ago and here she was sandwiched between a man and a woman who were both pretty sure that they were going to have sex with her tonight. And she didn't know what to think. Should she stop them, should she ask Vince to take her home? Should she tell them that she wasn't comfortable? Except that besides the normal excited trepidation, she wasn't uncomfortable with the situation. She wanted to be Vince's main girl, but she was fine as long as Vince put her first. 

Gracie had kissed other girls before. The ballet world was infamous for women after women and men after men. All of those sweaty good looking people wearing hardly anything, every curve of their bodies showing, it was hard not to at least not experiment with the same sex in the ballet world. She preferred men, but women were also very attractive. Coco was definitely very attractive. 

Coco was actually a Russian girl named Irina, whose parents migrated to America. She was long legged and had large natural breasts. Gracie had become fast friends with the girl, as Irina also had a ballet background, but Irina hadn't stayed in it. Irina had shown Gracie the ropes and had even been the one who had shown her how to perform a lap dance. 

Gracie suddenly remembered straddling the brunette while writhing in her lap and she thought, perhaps she'd missed something. Perhaps the girl had liked her that way. She recalled the girl's small hands running up and down her ribcage as she'd listened to Irina's instructions. 

When they got to Vince's house, Gracie was nervous and Coco was excited. She gasped as she saw Vince's house. Gracie had been here before, so she walked into the house as Vince ushered the girls in and hung back hugging her arms in front of her. 

“Do you have a real name little girl,” asked Vince to Coco.

“Irina,” answered Coco, pulling off her jacket and putting it on the back of a chair. 

Vince and Gracie eyed the girl in her tight tank top, no bra, an inch of skin showing above her jeans. She was shaped nicely. It was no wonder the girl was a favorite at the club. Irina walked around looking things over as Vince came to Gracie. 

“Gracie, you look worried. If you want I can send Irina home,” said Vince.

Gracie looked up into Vince's eyes and bit her lip, “I don't know, I'm not used to all of this. Irina is one of my best friends, but I'm not sure I want to share you.”

Vince's eyes widened. Gracie wanted him all to herself? Or she was worried that he wanted other women more than her? Never. He definitely wanted Gracie more than anyone, if Gracie wasn't here, then he wouldn't even want Irina in his house. He only wanted this because he was excited that Gracie was a part of it, that he could be another first for her. 

“Oh sweetheart, I want you more than anyone. If you want, I can get her a cab, but if you want to do this, I promise, you're my main girl,” he said sincerely. 

“If I don't want something, you won't push me?”

He held her slim arms and nodded at her.

“And you wont enjoy her more than me?”

“Never.”

“You'll have my interests at heart,” she asked him, her blue eyes huge.

“Gracie, I'll take care of you,” he said, drawing her into him and kissing her tenderly. 

Irina saw that Vince and Gracie were kissing and walked to them one arm on each of the beautiful blonde people, rubbing down their arms and backs. 

“You two are sexy as fuck,” said Irina.

Vince and Gracie drew apart, looking at Irina and then Irina was leaning in again to kiss Gracie. Irina's kiss was gentler than Vince's, but it was also nice. Her breath was sweet and her tongue soft and warm. Gracie could hear Vince panting as he watched them and feel his hand running up her sweatshirt, to her little push up bra. She was feeling pretty hot now. 

Gracie and Irina drew apart and Gracie looked into Irina's eyes, “This isn't going to get weird, right?”

“I don't let sex get me weird,” answered Irina.

“I haven't had a lot of sex, so I just want to make sure. We'll stay friends and everything will be normal at work, right?”

“You're my best friend there Gracie, I'll take care of you.”

Gracie laughed because both Vince and Irina had told her that they'd take care of her. Maybe it was because they both knew how inexperienced she was. Maybe they could tell that besides a few kisses and fumbles with other women and having sex with Vince once, she was still relatively innocent. 

Vince grabbed both of the women's hands and led them up the stairs and to his room. Irina knew what to do when they got there, she pulled her tight white tank top off of her round breasts and shimmied her pants down her hips. She wore a floral thong. Vince came to Gracie, pulling her sweatshirt over her head, looking at her cute pink lace bra. Underwire was attempting to push her small breasts up to more than they were. Irina undid her bra from the back, and Vince pulled the bra from her shoulders, admiring her big coral nipples. 

Irina's hands came from the back, grabbing Gracie's breasts in her hands from behind and gently squeezing her nipples. Gracie moaned and leaned her head back into Irina as the other girl kissed her temple. Vince was so hard now that he was throbbing. These two girls were fire and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of them, especially Gracie. Vince stepped back, pulling his ripped up muscle shirt off as he watched Irina lick at Gracie's neck from behind, Gracie's nipples still in Irina's small fingertips. Vince decided that even if he accidentally came too early, he'd fuck these girls multiple times that night. 

Vince shimmied his leather pants down his hips and Irina's eyes widened as she watched his cock spring free, huge and hard. 

“There is something sexy about a man in leather pants, yes Gracie,” Irina whispered in Gracie's ear and Gracie moaned again as she also watched Vince peel them off of his legs. 

Vince kicked off his boots and pants, as Irina sucked on Gracie's earlobe now and ran her hands to the buttons on Gracie's pants. Vince walked naked to the two girls and his fingers met Irina's as they both worked the fly of Gracie's 501s open. Vince leaned forward, kissing Gracie's mouth as Irina pulled Gracie's pants off of her hips. Irina sunk down, pulling the pants down Gracie's long legs. Vince pulled back to see little pink lace panties on Gracie. His cock twitched against her belly and her eyes shot open to look at him. 

Gracie stood on each of of her feet in turn as Irina pulled each boot and pant leg off of her feet. When each girl stood in only their panties, Vince ushered them to the bed and they both lay down, twisting the tops of their bodies toward each other as Irina kissed Gracie again. Vince stood back and took in the image. He'd had multiple girls before, but the fact that one of them was his Gracie really turned him on. She might have been a virgin, but she was a sex goddess and he was so fucking glad to break the girl in. 

Vince got down on his knees at the girl's feet and ran each one of his hands over each girl's pussy. Irina's legs opened wider for him and she moaned into Gracie's mouth, Gracie's legs tensed, but allowed a few inches for his hand to work. Vince's fingers worked into the sides of each of the girl's panties, feeling that they were both really wet, Gracie even more so. He looked up to see Irina nibble at Gracie's lip and he was a little jealous for a moment, before he shook it off. 

He pulled the sides of Irina's panties down, working them down her thighs and looked down at her pussy. It was plump and wet, a stripe of dark hair running down her mons. He eased two of his fingers into her and her hips rocked into him, trying to take more. He added another finger to her and she moaned against Gracie's mouth. Gracie looked down to see what Vince was doing to Irina and she also felt a temporarily feeling of jealousy. Why weren't his fingers inside of her? Irina's hips shot up again and Vince added yet another finger as Irina cried out in ecstasy. The girl liked a little more huh? He'd remember that. 

Vince fucked his fingers hard into Irina causing the girl to cry out over and over as Gracie watched. It was aggravating and erotic to watch it and Vince looked into Gracie's eyes as he did it. His other hand found Irina's clit and he rubbed at it, circling around with one finger as the girl hitched her hips up. 

“Gracie, pinch her nipples, I think Irina likes it a little hard,” said Vince and Irina nodded her head in agreeance. 

Irina looked at Gracie, grabbing Gracie's small hands and putting them on her big tits. Gracie inhaled huge breaths of air and pinched lightly at Irina's breasts. 

Irina moaned, but then said, “harder,” whether to Gracie or Vince, or both, it wasn't certain, so both of them went harder. 

Vince's fingers worked frantically at Irina's cunt, fucking into her hard and rubbing her almost violently and Gracie squeezed at her nipples. Irina cried out, her cunt tightening around Vince's fingers. 

“Gracie, put her nipple in your mouth, and suck her hard,” called Vince.

Gracie gave another look to Vince finger fucking her friend, the sloppy, wet noises filling her ears as she bent down to suck Irina's nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the taught bud, and Irina cried out. Gracie was feeling things she was pretty sure she'd never felt before. She felt hungry, like she herself needed to be filled, like she wanted to feel Vince inside of her. The desire caused her teeth to bite a little less gently than she'd meant to, and Irina's hands met Gracie's and Vince's heads and her hips rose as she came hard, screaming out. Vince pumped into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. Gracie didn't know to stop sucking at her breast. 

Finally as Irina's breathing settled into steady breaths, Vince rose to pull Gracie's little pink underwear down her hips. Her pussy was a little less plump than Irina's and the hair there was dark red. Her lips and opening were a pretty pink. She was very wet. Irina's hand left Gracie's head and went to Gracie's nipple, squeezing gently as Vince bent down to kiss Gracie's swollen clit. Gracie cried out. 

Vince's tongue came out to run from her clit to her opening and back up again, he moaned and said, “Gracie, you're so fucking delicious.”

“I want to taste,” said Irina.

“Okay, get your ass down here girl,” said Vince and Irina came up off of the bed to kneel between Gracie's thighs. 

“Such a pretty little pussy,” remarked Irina.

“I know,” agreed Vince. 

Gracie was blushing now, her ivory skin turning pink. Vince and Irina looked at each other, and laughed. Irina bent her head between Gracie's pale thighs and her little tongue darted out to taste Gracie. She'd had it for the girl for months and months, but every time she flirted, her innuendos had gone over the other girl's head. Vince was right, the girl tasted divine. She licked at her pussy as Gracie's hands found Irina's hair and lightly pulled. Vince came up behind Irina and smoothed his hands over Irina's big tits, watching as she ate his pretty Gracie out. Gracie's nipples were hard and she was panting, her eyes closed. 

Vince ran his fingers around and he slid two into Gracie as Irina licked her clit. Gracie moaned. Gracie was significantly tighter than Irina and he said in Irina's ear, “Put a couple fingers in her, she's so fucking tight.”

Irina nodded and watched as Vince pulled his two fingers out of Gracie. She put two of her fingers into her friend and gasped, “Wow, Gracie, you are tight.”

“It's because I barely took her virginity a couple of weeks ago,” laughed Vince. 

Irina laughed, “You're fucking kidding me, no girl that moves like her hasn't been fucked before.”

“Seriously she bled and everything, this is only the second time she's had sex,” said Vince. 

“Would you two shut up and lick my pussy already,” cried out Gracie.

Vince and Irina laughed and Irina's mouth went back to licking at Gracie's little pink cunt. Gracie moaned out, needing to filled, needing to cum, something. Vince pulled Irina's head back by her hair and kissed the girl on the mouth. Gracie cried out in frustration. Vince let go of Irina's dark hair and lay down on the bed, his cock about to burst. 

“Gracie, I need you to sit on my cock,” said Vince passionately.

“But...I liked what Irina was just doing to me,” she complained. 

“She can still do that, but I need to put my cock in you baby,” explained Vince. 

Gracie's eyes widened. Yeah, that'd be nice. More of that intense pleasure pain mixed with being licked. She got up eagerly and straddled Vince, but he stopped her, “Other way princess.”

Gracie gave him a crazy look but said, “You're the expert.”

Irina got up to watch as Gracie turned around and straddled Vince, easing her body over and onto his hard dick. Gracie bit her lip as Irina pushed her hand between the two of them and grabbed Vince's cock, guiding it into Gracie's tight opening. Vince guided Gracie's hips down as she sank down, taking each excruciating inch of him inside of herself. She cried out at the intensity of it. He was right, it didn't tear, but being filled up was still more than she could comfortably take. 

Irina's eyes widened watching it, “I think you're right, she was a virgin.”

“I think she's going to like a little pain one day,” groaned Vince.

“You two know I'm right here, right,” said Gracie, every inch of her gripping Vince tight inside of her as his cock dragged back out again. He held her hips tight as he pulled her back down. 

Irina's little fingers found Gracie's swollen bud and she lightly caressed it, smoothing her fingers into the wetness where Vince was gliding through and then rubbing it over Gracie's clit. Gracie threw her head back, crying out. Irina's head lowered to suck at one of Gracie's tight nipples and Vince felt Gracie tighten around him. A threesome with Gracie was his favorite idea he'd ever come up with. He was in heaven. He felt like he might cum right then and there, but he slowed down inside of his girl, trying to hold off. His hands went around to push Irina's head down to lick at Gracie as he fucked her. 

Irina got the hint and she got down on her belly to lick at Gracie's little bud as Vince pushed and pulled her up his dick. Gracie was sobbing now with the pleasure. Irina licked around, sometimes licking down to feel Vince's cock sliding in Gracie, then she'd work back up to suck at Gracie's clit. Gracie was bouncing on him now, using her strong leg muscles to fuck him. The most impossibly delicious feelings were overtaking her and her body was quaking, every nerve in her body vibrating intensely as she squeezed Vince tight inside of her and Irina's tongue worked her over. 

“I'm cumming,” screamed Gracie and Vince gave two more hard thrusts inside of her, pulling out quickly as Gracie convulsed wildly. As Vince's cock pulled out of Gracie, Irina got a face full of hot liquid and Vince's cum. Gracie was still screaming, hot spurts of clear liquid shooting out of her into Irina's face. Irina smiled and pushed three of her fingers into Gracie and started pumping into her, feeling Gracie's cunt pulsing with the end of her orgasm. 

“You're a squirter,” Irina said in awe as Gracie was still twitching around her fingers. 

“Yeah, my girl is a fucking goddess,” said Vince, kissing Gracie's neck as she whimpered.


	17. Threesome Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Threesome Smut Ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't even blame wine this time. Oh lort. I did listen to the song "Desire" by Meg Myers, and that is definitely sex inspiration. Sigh. If Gracie stripped in modern times, I'd definitely have her dance to that song. Anyway, Irina is a bad bad girl! When I write, my characters surprise me and do some crazy shit. This is one of those times. SUPER SMUT ALERT! Also, let's give a round of applause to Vince's superhuman stamina in this chapter. LOL!

Several hours later, Vince woke up sandwiched between two warm bodies, he shifted over to grab Gracie into his arms and draw her closer. He looked at her as she slept peacefully. Her light red hair hung over her face and he pushed it behind her ear, admiring her milky complexion, the light sprinkle of freckles over her nose, her red lashes resting against her face. She was so beautiful. Vince had heard that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but he knew he wanted a woman who could rival his own good looks, and Gracie was perfect for him. He nuzzled his chin up against her head and she made an adorable sleepy sound and went back to sleep, cradled in his arms. 

When Vince woke again, it was to lips and wet heat around his cock, he looked down to see the brunette sucking his dick. She looked up at him as he woke. He wasn't really one to turn down a blowjob. Gracie was still sleeping soundly and very naked next to him. One of his hands went down to Irina's hair to pull her head onto his erection. Apparently he'd gotten hard and Irina had been there to help him out. 

He looked back at Gracie and kissed the corner of her mouth, and then her eyes. She sleepily threw an arm around his chest and snuggled in closer to him. His hand went to her pert little breasts, caressing and flicking over her nipples. She shifted and moaned lightly in her sleep. 

Irina picked up her head, “You two are so beautiful. You're a pretty couple.”

“Thanks,” said Vince, “but did I tell you to stop sucking my dick?”

Irina's eyes widened and she bent back down to suck at him again. Vince bent down to kiss at Gracie's face and he squeezed one of her nipples. The girl was a heavy sleeper. His lips met hers, and he gave her a warm closed mouth kiss as he pinched her other nipple. She moaned a little louder now, her red eyelashes fluttering. His mouth went to her neck and he suckled there, moaning against her neck as Irina drew him into her mouth tightly, swirling her tongue. He looked back down to the brunette to see her smirk around his cock. 

Vince trailed his hand down Gracie's ribcage, then over her slightly rounded hip, his fingers finding her mons and running down to her folds. She was still wet from the first time they'd all had sex. He wanted Gracie to wake up again so that they could go for round two. Irina was great and all, but he kind of didn't care right now unless Gracie was a part of it. As his fingers lazily ran around her little bud, she moaned again and her eyes opened to look into his face. Then she looked down and saw her friend sucking his cock, and realization dawned on her. Oh, more sex. 

Gracie opened her legs, allowing him access to her intimate place, letting his fingers explore and feel her growing wetness. She held onto him as he circled her clit. Her hips rose to his ministrations. His hazel eyes looked into her blue eyes as Irina brought him closer to the brink, but he wasn't ready to cum yet. He kissed Gracie on the lips again.

Vince raised his lips back up from Gracie's and whispered, “Are you okay if I fuck her for a little bit?”

Gracie didn't know how to answer it so she just looked at him in question.

“I'm going to fuck you too, but Irina here hasn't had any dick yet. She'll lick your little pussy again, and then when I'm done with her, I'll move to my best girl,” and he kissed her mouth again. 

Gracie nodded. Irina excitedly raised her head and grinned. She'd been waiting for Vince to fuck her. Obviously, these two light haired people were crazy about each other, but surely after everything they'd done, Gracie wouldn't mind if Vince fucked her for a little bit. It was clear that the blonde would rather have little miss Gracie, but this was a threesome after all. Irina knew just what to do, she got up and got onto all fours, raising her ass in the air, then waited, looking seductively at Vince and Gracie over her shoulder. 

“Come here Gracie,” said Irina.

Vince nodded at Gracie and then said, “Go lay in front of her Gracie, she'll take care of you.”

Gracie sat up and then climbed to Irina laying down and adjusting herself, legs spread in front of her friend. Irina didn't hesitate. One of her hands reached for Gracie's pussy and she rubbed her slim fingers through her friend's wetness, causing Gracie's hips to jolt a bit. Then she bent down and licked lightly at Gracie's cunt, watching as the unsure girl's features furrowed in pleasure. 

Vince watched the girls for a few moments, enjoying the sight of Gracie sprawled eagle with a brunette head between her thighs, her nipples hard, her face contorted in shock and desire. He went to his night stand, opening a drawer and fishing out a condom. Then he opened it, rolling the condom over his hard cock, readying himself for fucking both of these girls. He usually just fucked until he came then whatever girls he was with could make him hard again if they worked at it, but he wasn't about to let his Gracie down. Plus, as he lined himself up with Irina's wet cunt, he realized that he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of Gracie again. 

Irina groaned into Gracie's pussy as Vince entered her. His first thrust was slow and drawn out, burying himself to the hilt. Vince liked being buried in pussy, but Gracie definitely was his preference. He watched Gracie and her face as he fucked Irina. He could tell she felt vulnerable watching him fuck her friend as she watched, but watching her helped him to really get into it. 

Irina raised her mouth from Gracie, “Harder, I like it rough.”

“I know you do because you're a very bad girl,” said Vince, speeding up his thrusts. 

Gracie watched the two of them, mesmerized by the sight, and as Vince fucked Irina hard, her body rocked up hard into Gracie and Irina's mouth got rougher against Gracie until Gracie was whimpering with the intensity of it. Irina was wild now as Vince plowed into her, really snapping his hips against her ass. Her mouth sucked hard at Gracie, her teeth grazing Gracie's clit. Gracie was crying out now, not all of it in pleasure, as Irina growled against Gracie's cunt and licked at her like a wild animal. 

Vince knew that Irina was close, could see her getting a little rougher with Gracie than his little red head was used to, so he pounded her a little harder now, almost punishing the brunette until Irina was crying out. Gracie's huge eyes watched as Vince slapped Irina's ass hard, his thrusts almost brutal now. Irina cried out in pleasure pain. Gracie looked scared for a moment. 

“Don't worry Gracie, this little bitch likes it like this, don't you,” said Vince.

“Yes, daddy fuck me hard, spank me, I've been a bad bad girl,” moaned Irina.

Gracie had never known anything like this could happen in sex. She watched as Vince's hand came down and slapped Irina's ass sharply again, the brunette screaming out, “Yes!”

Vince gave Irina several more slaps to her ass, snapping his hips up hard against her as he felt her tighten around him. She was going to cum, she just needed a little more edge. 

“Gracie, pinch her nipples, hard, she likes it hard,” said Vince. 

Gracie sat up and her small hands found Irina's nipples, squeezing as hard as she dared as Vince slapped her ass hard again, not slowing down his pace. Irina screamed out as she came, burying her face into Gracie's neck, the sounds of her friend's screams ringing through Gracie's ears. Vince fucked Irina through her orgasm, and then pulled out of Irina's shaking body, pulling off the condom and throwing it to the floor. 

Gracie's eyes were wide as Vince, his face full of dark desire came for her. His cock looked angry and red, standing up impossibly big. He crawled between her legs, pulling them apart as he guided himself to her entrance. She squeaked with concern, she didn't want him to do all of the things to her that he'd done to her friend. It seemed rather scary and the intense look on Vince's face had her heart thudding. Surely he wasn't going to pound into her like he'd done to Irina. 

Vince growled as his cock hit the resistance of Gracie's tight little cunt. He'd definitely saved the best pussy for last. Sliding himself into her wasn't as easy as it had been with Irina, and he felt the deep sated need to be buried deep within his girl. He had never wanted anything more in his life. She was stiff now as he pushed himself into her. She'd been so receptive last night, although it had been work to get himself into her as she'd sat on top of him. Now it seemed liked she was holding back and he looked into her face to see she looked almost scared. 

Vince leaned down to whisper in Gracie's ear, “Gracie baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Your friend likes it rough, I wouldn't do that to you unless you wanted it like that.”

“How could that feel good to her,” asked Gracie. 

“Because there is a fine line between pain and pleasure,” explained Vince. 

Gracie could understand that, but she still didn't want him to be that rough with her, “Did it hurt for you? Your, um, your penis, it looked like it was in pain.”

Vince pulled out a bit and worked himself back in, groaning and then he laughed, “No Gracie, it doesn't hurt me at all.”

Gracie moaned as Vince filled her up. The feel of him, so hard and full inside of her, it was such a delicious sensation. Her hips rose up to meet his as he withdrew and then slid into her again, gaining more of her hot cunt around him. 

“Gracie, you feel so fucking good, like you were made just for me,” he said huskily in her ear. 

She was inclined to agree with him, as it felt like she barely stretched to accommodate his girth. 

“Seriously,” said Irina, watching them, “You two are perfection. So fucking hot together.”

Gracie and Vince had almost forgot they had company and the two of them looked at Irina and Vince laughed, “I know.”

Vince worked himself into Gracie, allowing her to adjust to him and take him smoothly. Her inner wetness easing his passage. Her walls dragged around him as he slowly fucked her. 

“You can go faster now, I'm ready,” Gracie whispered against his mouth. 

Vince smiled against her lips and quickened his pace, enjoying her little fingers digging into his back. He kissed her neck, his blonde hair falling into her face as she moaned out. He leaned back, to hold her legs up, putting one of her ankles up on his shoulders. She gasped at the sensation of him going even deeper inside of her. Gracie felt small hands massaging her breasts and looked down to see Irina watching them and rubbing her nipples. It felt so wicked and nice. 

“I wish I was a virgin again, oh for cock to feel so huge and intense,” said Irina in awe of Vince and Gracie. 

“I'm not a virgin anymore, this is the third time I've had sex,” said Gracie.

“You're still pretty much a virgin,” explained Irina, “I mean, it still hurts, doesn't it?”

Vince gave a nice thrust then and Gracie moaned out. Gracie looked at Irina and nodded.

“But you don't mind it too bad, do you Gracie, it feels kind of good, a little bit of pain, right,” asked Vince.

Gracie realized that he was right, a little bit of pain wasn't a bad thing, it just accentuated the feeling. She still didn't want to be fucked like an animal, like him and Irina had done earlier. That had been frightening. 

Vince thrust into her hard then and she cried out sharply. Irina laughed.

“Oh, my sweet little China doll. So delicate. I don't want to break you love,” cooed Vince and Irina laughed again.

Now Gracie was getting annoyed. She felt like Vince and Irina were having a joke at her expense. She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked, until Vince thrust hard again and she cried out again. 

“I'm not a China doll, I won't break, I can take it,” huffed Gracie. 

“Prove it,” said Irina.

Vince looked at Irina and raised his brow, the brunette really was a bad girl. 

“How,” asked Gracie, kind of nervous. 

“Get down on all fours, let Vince fuck you from behind. Let him give you a swat or two,” explained Irina.

“I...I don't know,” said Gracie nervously, then moaning again and Vince thrust again. 

“Don't upset her, she's still new at this, it's okay that she's my little doll,” said Vince, gently sliding into Gracie's tight body.

Gracie sat up and pushed at Vince's naked chest, “Get up!”

“Look, now you've done it,” said Vince to Irina. 

Vince withdrew from Gracie, his cock standing up and shiny from her wetness. He sat there on his knees as he watched Gracie get up and turn over, propping herself up on her knees, her pretty ass raising in the air for him. Oh what a fucking treat. A part of him was almost pleased that Irina had goaded this on. The brunette was a bad bitch for sure. She was the perfect girl to have had a threesome with him and his shy little Gracie. 

Gracie looked over her shoulder at him, her strawberry blonde hair covering one eye, “Are you going to fuck me or not,” she snipped.

“Well, when you put it that way,” said Vince, coming up behind her and slowly pushing himself into her. Fucking heaven. Gracie grimaced for a moment as he buried himself so deep inside of her she didn't think it was possible. 

“You're still treating her like a porcelain doll, fuck her,” demanded Irina.

Gracie frowned at her friend, and then gasped as Vince snapped his hips against her. Oh shit. This position was so intense. Her body squeezed him as he rocked into her, occasionally snapping his hips into her. Vince's hands gripped Gracie's hips tightly and he tried to think of any horrible thing to prolong his erection. He was about to blow and Irina wasn't making this easy on him or poor Gracie.

“Fuck her harder, she can take it,” said Irina, grabbing Gracie's breasts hard, causing her to shriek. 

Vince did as the brunette demanded, fucking Gracie a little harder, a little faster, then he slowed down, gliding slowly into her and then back out. He was about to lose it. Irina pinched Gracie's nipple, causing Gracie's cunt to clamp down on him. Gracie's snug pussy and that crazy brunette bitch were killing him. Vince took a handful of Gracie's long red hair and pulled her back to kiss her passionately. 

“You two, I'm going to masturbate thinking about how fucking sexy you two are,” said Irina.

Irina worked herself up under Gracie's body and her tongue smoothed over Gracie's clit, causing Gracie to clench around Vince again. Gracie cried out in Vince's mouth. Vince had been still long enough to continue, and he slowly bucked his hips against Gracie, savoring the feel of her squeezing around him. Then he felt a small hand smooth over his balls, that fucking brunette. He was going to cum so fucking hard. 

Irina licked and sucked at Gracie's pussy as Vince sped up his thrusts. Gracie was squeezing him inside of her now, but he had a little more in him, he went for it. Vince started fucking her a little harder now, a little faster. He didn't know what got into him, but he slapped her ass once, just hard enough to sting and she squealed. Between Irina's busy tongue and Vince's thrusts, Gracie was quickly approaching her orgasm. He could feel it, feel her tightening. He snapped his hips several times and she screamed, her pussy pulsing, hot liquid gushing around him. Then he saw stars as his balls tightened in Irina's hand and he forced himself out of Gracie's eager body to cum in Irina's face. He had wanted to stay inside of Gracie's tight hot body, but he'd gotten a girl pregnant before and he didn't want to do that Gracie. She had a career, a life. But oh it had been so fucking hard to contain himself.


	18. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracie and Vince wake up after a crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, more smut and this smut is more tender I think. After all the wild threesome sex I wanted to portray that Vince and Gracie are so caught up in each other, that they don't need anything but each other to get off. Poor Vince, I think he has it bad.

Gracie fell instantly to sleep and Vince held her close to him. 

“How long have you been in love with her,” asked Irina.

“Who says I'm in love,” asked Vince, raising his eyebrow at the girl.

“Oh, you didn't say it, but I see it,” Irina said slyly. 

Vince buried his face into Gracie's hair, enjoying the smell of her floral shampoo. He didn't know about love, but she did make him happy. He would like to have a relationship with her, but he was already going through a divorce. There was no love lost between him and Beth, but the girl had married him for the band, for the lifestyle. They both knew they didn't have a future. He was unable to be faithful and she hadn't really minded as long as he didn't make her look like a fool, but it was her infidelity that was hard for him to accept. He knew it was a double standard on his part, but he just wanted whatever girl he was with to be his only. 

Gracie, she was so pure. Sure, she was taking the dirty things they were doing so well, but he knew she was a good girl. He guessed she'd been too busy with her career to want a relationship with a man, and she had seemed scared. Now he had no intention of letting her see anyone else but him. She made a sleepy murmur and snuggled into him. His heart felt like it was being squeezed, and he had to look away for a moment. He was not in love. He looked at Irina and she was smirking. 

Irina rose to use the restroom and Vince lay down next to Gracie, falling asleep with her in his arms. There was nothing wrong with finding comfort in being so close to her. Tomorrow she'd want to run off, back to her own life and he'd wish she was right back here. Irina came back into the room to see Vince holding Gracie in his arms, his chin rested on her head and her slender arm wrapped around his waist. Those two were truly beautiful. Irina got into bed next to Gracie and snuggled in, falling fast to sleep. 

In the morning, Gracie woke up between Vince and Irina. Vince was holding her tightly, and she took a moment to sniff his neck. He smelled so good. She stretched her sore legs and checked the alarm clock by Vince's bed. It was early, but she had a little time to get dressed and wake them up. She went to his bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was all tangles, her makeup was smeared, she had marks all over her light skin and there were fluids dried between her legs. She turned on the shower and decided to make use of the hot water. 

Gracie washed her hair with Vince's expensive shampoo. She smiled to herself that he took better care of his blonde locks then most of the women she knew. She enjoyed the minty smell of it. She used his bar of soap to wash herself. The shower curtain opened and Gracie jumped.

“Vince,” gasped Gracie.

“Hey princess, a shower is a great idea,” he said, coming close to her get into the water and draw her into his arms. 

He wasn't a tall man, but he was about four or five inches taller than she was, so she raised her chin to look up in his face. He had a pretty face for a man, but a shadow of stubble had grown on his chin. She ran her hand over it and smiled. 

“Not so pretty when your beard comes in, huh,” she teased him.

“Oh, no, I'm always pretty,” he said and she laughed.

“Your hair is really red when it's wet,” he remarked

She handed him the bar of soap and turned around. Vince washed her back with his soap, enjoying the intimacy of sharing his personal bath products with her. He lathered bubbles over her milky skin, running his fingers over her and then trailing to her toned ass. His hands ran down her hips to come around and wash her belly and then lower.

“Vince, I don't think we have time for hanky panky, I have to get home soon,” she teased.

“Surely you have a little time, it's a holiday” Vince said, slipping a finger down into her folds. 

“Vince, you're a very bad boy,” she said huskily.

“But you love it,” he said.

Gracie shrugged and turned around to wrap her hands around his neck and lean in for a kiss. Vince was really loving the way she was getting more comfortable touching him. He let her lead the kiss. She was hesitant, but she pressed her lips against his and kissed lightly. Then she opened her mouth a little and darted her tongue out to lick at his lips. He groaned. Vince opened his mouth and his tongue met hers. They kissed gently and sweetly for some time, his hand reaching down to pull her soapy form against his. The kiss turned more passionate, their tongues swirling around in a dance. Gracie was breathing heavily now. 

Vince slid a hand up between them to glide over her soapy little breasts, tweaking her nipples. Gracie drew back to rub her soapy hands over his chest. They were both naked and there was nothing between them except water and soap. The sensation was delicious. Vince's hands slid over her body enjoying the slick feel of her skin. The press of his hard cock against her belly amazed her. 

“How can we want to do this again already after everything we did last night,” she asked in wonder.

“Gracie, I can't keep my hands and cock away from you,” he said against her ear.

“I've never felt like this before, I feel like I'm going crazy,” she whimpered as he rubbed her clit now.

Vince kissed Gracie again and then whispered against her mouth, “turn around and lean into the wall.”

Gracie didn't bother to argue, she wanted it too. She turned around, the water spraying her over her back as Vince came up behind her and slowly pressed himself into her hot wet entrance. She cried out, but then raised her ass more to accommodate him. He slid in slowly, gritting his teeth with the sweet torture. 

Gracie moaned lightly as Vince moved so slowly inside of her, pulling out to the brink of exit and then gliding back in, her walls dragging against his hard dick with every stroke. Vince slid his hands around and ran them over her slight curves, her breasts, her hips. Everywhere. His patience was driving her crazy. 

“Faster,” squeaked Gracie and Vince laughed, speeding up ever so slightly. 

Gracie's fingers dug into Vince's thigh, “Harder please, Vince.”

“That's my girl,” he said, fucking her a little harder now.

Her fingers didn't subside as she squeezed into his leg. One of his legs lifted and he put his foot up onto the edge of the rim to push better into her. She was moaning so pretty now and it spurned him on. Vince kept fucking her, harder now, her tight little cunt squeezing him. He was going to fuck himself crazy with this little girl. He couldn't seem to get enough. Water sprayed on them as they built up to a pentacle. 

“It's really slippery in here Gracie, you ready to cum,” Vince hissed.

“Touch me,” she begged.

She didn't have to ask him twice, his fingers went to her clit and he rubbed against her hard as he continued to slap into her. Gracie was twitching now, pushing against him as he pushed into her. She adjusted a bit more, his fingers steadying a pace on her bud. Then she was pulsing around him, keening against the bathroom wall as she came. He pumped into her several more times and then pulled out to cum into drain, panting against her back and groaning out with his orgasm. 

He held her for some time as they came down and then said, “You have got to go on the pill Gracie, pulling out is getting harder and harder.”

Gracie stood on shaky legs and laughed, “But I am on the pill.”

“What? But you hadn't ever had sex before,” he said.

“It's a just in case thing and to regulate my periods. I'm a ballerina, I have very little body fat, and dance with lots of hormonal women,” she explained.

“Fuck, this whole time I could have cum inside of you,” he said.

“Well, I guess you were just being safe,” said Gracie shrugging.

He groaned in her neck, “I'm never pulling out of you again.”

They continued their shower, he shampooed his hair, they washed and snuck in caresses and kisses here and there. They finally got out as the water got cold and they dressed. Vince looked at Gracie longingly. 

“Do you have to go? Can't you stay with me today? We can drop Coco back off at her car and spend the day together,” said Vince.

“My mom will wonder where I am. I also have work tonight,” explained Gracie.

“Let your mom know you have a boyfriend, hell, I'll meet her, then you can spend the day with me and I'll take you to work.”

“I'd like to go home and take a nap Vince,” said Gracie.

“Think about it Gracie,” said Vince as Gracie went to wake up Irina.

Gracie smiled at Vince, but shook her friend awake.

“Irina, wake up, we're taking you back to your car,” said Gracie.

Irina sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Oh, you two are already dressed.”

“Yeah, I'm going home, so Vince will take both of us,” said Gracie.

“I could call you a cab,” offered Vince.

Gracie scowled at him, “No, I'm sure you'd like to offer us a ride this morning, Vince.”

Vince laughed, “Well, I was thinking Coco here could take a cab and you could spend the day with me.”

“Vince, don't be rude,” said Gracie.

Irina got up and dressed and they headed out to Vince's car. Gracie got back in the middle between Vince and Irina, wanting to savor every moment next to him before she went home. They dropped Irina off, Irina winking at Gracie.

“Any time you two want to do that again, just let me know,” Irina said.

They said their goodbyes and Gracie and Vince watched as Irina drove off from the club parking lot.

“How about breakfast,” asked Vince.

“How about a rain check? You take me out next time. I didn't tell my mom I wasn't coming home and she won't be pleased with me. She doesn't like when I don't check in,” said Gracie.

“I understand that, my mom likes to keep up with me as well. Big rock star and she still treats me like her little boy,” Vince laughed.

“Meeting my mom might be a good idea though,” said Gracie, “If she knows about you and knows I'm safe, it'll be good.”

“Wonder what she'll think of her sweet little ballerina dating a guy like me,” said Vince.

“Oh, my mom's great, she doesn't judge, but my dad, he wouldn't have liked you,” explained Gracie.

“Your dad lives somewhere else,” asked Vince.

“No, he died last year,” said Gracie, lowering her head. It was still fresh.

“I'm sorry about that Gracie,” said Vince and he put his arm around her.

Gracie gave him a closed lip smile, but nodded. She didn't bother to scoot over to the regular seat, she stayed next to Vince, their thighs pressed together. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she told him where to take her. He drove to her part of town, to a suburban area and pulled in front of a very regular looking home, with a white picket fence. The house was small but quaint. 

“So, you work tonight,” he asked.

“I do, I'll be at the club,” she answered.

“If you change your mind about spending the day with me, call me,” he said and he wrote his number on her hand with a pen.

She took the pen and wrote her number on his hand, “Here is my number.”

Vince leaned in and kissed Gracie tenderly, “See you later princess.”

Gracie smiled and got out of the car, pulling her bag out with her and walking to her fence, and unlatching her gate. She gave a small wave and then walked into her home. Vince begrudgingly drove away and back home, smiling at the number written on his hand. There was a little heart there that she'd drawn. He thought about having it tattooed on him.


	19. Dinner With Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince meets Kelly, Gracie's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot chapter. But I think it's a fun one. Vince...he's a charmer. But he really is crazy about Gracie. Sigh.

Vince went back home and fell back into his bed. It smelled like sex in his room and it made him smile. He'd have his housekeeper wash all of his sheets when she came to his house later, but for now, he was so tired and he plopped down against his pillows. The thing was that he slept fine by himself, but now, he lay there wishing Gracie was sleeping next to him. He missed the warmth of her body and she'd only been at his house twice. Maybe she'd move in with him? He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? That was his problem. As much as Tommy was a big romantic goofball, and jumped into romantic relationships, Vince realized he did a lot of the same. 

The moment he felt an attachment to a girl, he was ready to jump off the deep end. Gracie felt different though. She was such a good girl, a girl who had a good head on her shoulders, had a career, was making things happen in her life, even if it meant doing things that couldn't be easy for an innocent like her. All because she had a true calling. His heart flipped thinking about how even if they did have a relationship, she had something she cared about more than him. It actually attracted him more than if she was just devoted to him completely. 

He wondered how long it would be until he had her again. He craved her warmth, her touch, her company. He didn't want to come on too strong, but he couldn't help himself. He thought about calling her, had written her number down in his little black book as soon as he got home, but he stopped himself. He put his hand down his pants to stroke himself, which he was not fond of doing, but it felt empty. He'd already had wild sex the entire night, so it's not like he needed to, and it just didn't feel as good as Gracie. He pulled his hand back out of his pants, sighed and then fell asleep. 

Vince's bedside phone rang and woke him up, “Hey, It's Vince,” he said sleepily.

“Hi Vince, it's Gracie,” he heard from the other end, he shot up, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey princess,” he said as smoothly as he could.

“So, I'm sorry to bother you...”

“No, Gracie, you can't bother me at all,” he said hastily, but bit his tongue to keep from sounding so pathethic.

“Well, I told my mom about you, and she would like to invite you over for dinner tonight, and then maybe we can....”

Vince's heart skipped a beat, dinner? With her mom? That was not something he was very comfortable with, but he did want to see Gracie. Surely he could charm her mom and make a good impression.

“Uh huh,” he said.

“Maybe we could go out after I get off work,” she said silkily.

“Oh, really,” he said low.

“Yeah, I really miss you,” she breathed.

Was she telling him she wanted him to touch her again, fuck her again? His cock twitched in response. 

“I miss you too Gracie, I can't wait to get my hands on you again,” he said seductively. 

“Mmmhmm,” he heard her say.

“I want to be inside of you again,” he said and he heard her gasp.

“I'd like that, yeah, at 6, here at my house where you dropped me off,” she said and he wondered if her mom was around listening to her. 

“I want to taste you again, run my tongue over your pretty little pussy again,” he said.

“Yeah, I like that song too, it's my favorite.”

Vince laughed, “You are such a good girl Gracie, you wouldn't want her to know how much I enjoyed taking your virginity.”

“Yeah, that was nice,” she answered.

He laughed, “and how much I fucked you last night. Three times. You've been a bad bad little girl, Princess Grace.”

“I have, it's true. Well, I'll talk to you soon.”

“Can't wait to be inside of you again,” he said, smirking to himself.

“Yeah, me too, see you later, Bye.”

He heard her hang up the phone and burst out laughing. He really enjoyed that girl. He'd just been having a bit of fun with her, but she took it so well and even found ways to flirt back. He imagined her creamy skin pinkening, hoping her mother didn't catch on. He was nervous about meeting her mom, but he was excited for a time to shine. He really liked impressing ladies, and he planned to charm the pants off of her mom, but only figuratively. Then her mom would know where Gracie was when she didn't come home and he could keep her over whenever they wanted.

Vince dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a button up top. He left his long blonde hair down, as it was just something people had to deal with, since his long hair wasn't going to change for anyone. He put on his gold bracelets and brushed his teeth. He didn't drink a drop or snort any blow, because he wanted to appear sober to her mother. He arrived at their house thirty minutes early.

Vince rang the doorbell to the little house and smiled as Gracie opened the door. She wore a knee length powder blue skirt that buttoned all the way up the front and a snug, cream colored sweater and cream colored scrunch boots. Her light red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and crimped. Her lips were bubble gum pink and he fought the urge to kiss her lipstick off of her. He leaned forward and gave her a small peck on her mouth, savoring the feel of her. 

Gracie smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house. She dragged him to the small dining room where he saw her mom cooking. She came out and smiled, offering her hand. He took it and smiled at her as only Vince Neil could.

“Hi, I'm Kelly O'Brien, Gracie's mom,” she said.

The woman was really pretty. She was in her forties, but had thick red hair, green eyes and freckles. He could see where Gracie got her looks and fair skin from. 

“I'm Vince Neil, nice to meet you.”

“I recognize you from the ballet, you sure showed our Gracie here a lot of attention,” said Kelly, eyeing Vince in assessment.

“She is an extraordinary woman,” answered Vince.

Kelly smiled, “I have to finish the food, I'm cooking enchiladas, do you like Mexican food?”

“Yes ma'am, my mom is Mexican,” answered Vince and Kelly groaned. 

“Oh no, she probably cooks this better than me,” and she laughed.

“It's fine, it smells delicious,” he answered.

She excused herself to continue the meal and Gracie took Vince's hand again. She showed him around the small house, and he paused at the doorway when she showed him her room. It was...so her. The wallpaper was light pink roses, the curtains were pink, she had a white canopied bed with a rose comforter. She had a white, wicker, mirrored, vanity stacked with makeup and bottles of perfume. There were posters and paintings of ballerinas and pointe shoes. One wall was a full wall of mirrors and a ballet barre. He imagined her sleeping in here, the smell of flowers abundant, her dreaming about him, wearing nothing but a pink satin negligee. 

He had an urge to toss her down on that ridiculous canopied bed and throw her legs over his shoulders, but he knew he couldn't, because her mom was in the other room. Vince made a mental note to visit when her mom was gone so he could fuck Gracie on that pastel bed. Vince had always been partial to pink. He remembered fondly something else that was pink and he adjusted himself in his jeans. She widened her eyes, giving him a knowing look.

“I know it's really girly, I thought about changing it up a bit, but I really like how classic it is,” she said quickly trying to act like sexual tension wasn't sizzling in the air between them. 

“Don't change it, I like it. It's you,” he said.

Gracie smiled, “Thanks, and thanks for coming over as well. I know it's not like we're really dating, but I appreciate you setting my mom's mind at ease.” 

“Who says we're not dating,” asked Vince coming a step closer to her.

“But...,” said Gracie unsure.

“Would you be my girl Gracie?”

Gracie grinned up at him, and threw her arms up around his neck, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Was that her answer, he wondered.

He held her to him tightly, deepening the kiss, second thinking about tossing her on that girly bed, but she withdrew from his lips and looked up into his dark eyes. 

“Yes Vince, I would love to date you,” she breathed.

Vince smiled, he had the best smile, she thought. He didn't release her slim body, but he didn't kiss her again, just stared into her blue eyes. It felt right, he wanted to date her exclusively. They did need to talk, especially since he'd be going on a long tour soon, but he was happy with this decision. He wanted Gracie to be all his. 

“Dinner's ready,” Kelly called.

They walked to the dining room holding hands and Kelly smiled. She'd never seen Gracie like a boy before. This wasn't a boy though, this was a man, and she knew exactly who he was. He was a rock star. She worried, but she knew that her daughter had always had a good head about things like dating. She'd never given boys much thought, she'd been too busy with dance.

They all sat down to the meal and Vince sniffed, “Mmm, it smells delicious Kelly.”

They made their plates, Gracie barely putting much on hers. He raised an eyebrow, but she ignored him. 

“So how long have you been dating,” asked Kelly, taking a bite of beans. 

“Well, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks, but we just started officially dating,” answered Gracie, Vince nodded.

“Enough for her to spend the night huh?”

Vince cleared his throat and Gracie pinkened, “Mom...”

Kelly laughed, “I'm not telling you that you can't see him Gracie, I'm just making conversation. I know I don't have to tell you things like, be careful because you have a career, let me know when you're staying out, you know, boring mom stuff.”

Gracie groaned, but Vince laughed, “I agree, we'll make sure Gracie calls if she's at my house late, and I'll give you my address.”

Gracie squeezed his hand under the table. 

“Gracie, don't be so embarrassed, I'm surprised this is the first time you've been in a sexual situation. Just be smart,” said Kelly.

“I will mom,” said Gracie quietly.

“And I think it's important to set boundaries, Vince, I'm sure you have a career that you're serious about, you would want to let Gracie know when you'll be gone, what it entails, how there will be girls that chase you around, and Gracie, you have a career that you've worked for your whole life and you don't want to start a family too soon, and you are a busy girl. You'll have to realize that there will be times that you'll be apart, but...if it's worth it, you'll make it work,” explained Kelly.

“You're a very wise woman Kelly, and I agree, Gracie and I will definitely have a talk about all of these things, and I very much admire and respect that Gracie's career in the ballet comes first. That's one of the things I like about her. That she's passionate about that part of her life.”

Kelly nodded, maybe Vince wasn't such a bad guy. He seemed reasonable. She smiled at him appraisingly.

“So, how did you two meet,” asked Kelly.

Gracie turned red, and Vince choked on his rice. Gracie patted his back as she thought of an answer. She sure wasn't going to tell her mom about how they'd really met. She didn't want her mom to know about the dancing, the way Vince had carried her off the stage and locked her in a bathroom, how she'd given him a lap dance the other night...

“We met at the ballet, Vince's mom is a fan and he took her to see the show and met me,” blurted Gracie. 

Kelly lifted her eyebrow questioningly, not buying it. She knew Gracie enough to know she was hiding something, but she didn't press the question. 

“So tell me about your job Vince, what do you do,” asked Kelly.

“I'm the singer in a very successful rock band,” he answered.

“I'm pretty sure I knew that,” said Kelly, “although Gracie doesn't say much about that.”

“Music is my life,” said Vince, taking a bite of enchilada and giving an approving look.

“Shout At The Devil' is an interesting name for an album,” commented Kelly.

Vince laughed, “My mom is not fond of the name either, but that was Nikki, our bass player. He comes up with the names and songs.”

Kelly smiled, “I understand that, Gracie is a performer as well and she dances parts that other people have choreographed and other people have written years ago, and yet, she is still an artist, as I'm sure you are as well.”

Vince smiled back, “Thank you Kelly, that is very insightful and yes, your daughter is a beautiful performer. She commands the stage.”

“One day, if you two ever had kids, they'd definitely inherit that performer gene, I'm sure,“ said Kelly, and Gracie spit her water that she'd just sipped, causing Vince to now have to pat her back.

“Mom,” she choked out.

“I'm not saying you have to have kids tomorrow, I'm saying in your future Gracie,” defended Kelly.

Vince laughed, but inside he was thinking about how beautiful any kids would be that he and Gracie could have. They were a great looking couple and he knew they'd make beautiful babies. He wasn't ready for that in his life right now, but he thought Kelly could be right, years down the road he wouldn't mind seeing Gracie's slim form rounding with his child. It almost scared him that he was so open to the idea. He was already a father, but that had been an accident. A fortunate accident, but still, he hadn't been ready. 

“Well, I still have at least fifteen years to dance mom, lets not worry about things like that right now,” said Gracie stiffly. 

Vince nodded, fifteen years sounded like a very reasonable time. They all enjoyed the rest of their dinner and when they were done, Vince thanked Kelly for dinner and carried plates to the kitchen as Gracie went to get her work things. 

“Thank you for coming and thank you for helping clean up Vince. It was a pleasure...and with all due respect, you hurt my baby and this redhead will unleash fire upon you,” said Kelly, and she meant it.

Vince smiled, “Understood ma'am, and thank you for having me.”


	20. The Kitchen Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince waits all night for a little bit of Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sometimes for us girls, we don't always have to have the big O. Sometimes you just get fucked and it's hot and it's hard and it's passionate...realistically most men don't always stop to think, especially when they're desperate and they finally get in there, it doesn't make it any less hot, just a little frustrating. Anyway, enjoy your Vince/Gracie smut.

Vince drove Gracie to work, and he had to sit there and watch her dance twice, just wanting to throw her down right there in front of everyone. He couldn't believe that she was such a good girl considering that her dance moves were pure sex. Once again he threw Joe a few hundred and requested Gracie to give him a lap dance. Joe was all too eager to take his money and Gracie came to him smiling, this time in red satin. The two of them grinned at each other conspirationally, as they both felt like they were getting away with something by pulling this private dance off as her working. 

Vince's dazzling smile was a little more of a horny leer, but Gracie knew it was just because he wanted her so much. It goaded her on to slink around sexily and, and to rub her breasts in his face unabashedly. He raised his hands to touch her and she shook her head.

“Oh no Mr. Neil, no touching,” and she winked at him as she ran her hands over her body, grazing her nipples. 

“You're just not playing fair Grace,” he groaned. 

She smiled wickedly, feeling like she had all the power, and Vince let her think that, even though later, he'd be spreading those long lean legs and fucking her. She pulled his blonde hair, grazing her nails down his scalp as she buried his face in her chest. He sniffed in her floral perfume. He wanted to touch her so badly. He felt her long hair graze his cheek, it was so soft. 

He had been such a good good boy, he deserved to touch her after everything he'd done for her today. He bucked his erection into her red satiny thong and she pushed her small hands against his shoulders and mockingly frowned at him. 

“You look really good in red Gracie,” he breathed. 

“I know,” she said and she wriggled her hips against him. 

“Even better in teal,” he said, and it took her a moment to realize he was talking about her Arabian Princess costume from ballet.

She gave him a kind smile and said quietly, “You can touch for just a moment.”

Vince didn't have to blink before his hands were on her ass, up her back, coming in front to pinch her nipples and then under to try and shove his fingers into the edge of her thong. She rolled her head onto his shoulder and panted in his ear. 

They jumped apart as another client came in to wait for a dancer. He grinned at them suggestively.

Gracie went back to trying to act like a professional stripper, but she was shook, she wanted him too. Then Coco came in to dance for the balding man in the corner and she looked at them and winked. Gracie blushed remembering what they'd done together. Vince found the exchange amusing.

When it was time to go home, Vince breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't mind watching other men shove bills into Gracie's underwear, but he couldn't wait to get her alone. He'd waited all day. He sat in his car until he saw Gracie come out all pretty in pink as if she weren't coming out of her job as a stripper. She had an oversized cotton candy pink sweater on and a pair of tight cream colored stirrup pants, scrunch socks and sneakers. He looked at her and decided that she looked nothing like a girl who would be dating a member of a heavy metal band. What he wouldn't give to see her in a bonafide tutu. 

Vince got out of his car to wave at her and she smiled, coming toward him and throwing her arms around his neck. 

She rubbed her nose against his, all cutsie, and said excitedly, “I missed you.”

Vince smiled. She'd been rubbing her tits in his face not an hour ago, but he had missed her too. He leaned in and kissed her lips. They tasted like strawberry. She was wearing pink strawberry lipgloss. He felt like he was fucking the prom queen. He wouldn't put it past her if she had been only a few short years ago. His interest was piqued.

“Grace,” he breathed.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she said dreamily against his mouth.

“Were you the prom queen,” he asked.

She frowned and he guessed he'd been wrong. 

“No, I got homecoming queen,” she answered and he laughed huskily.

“Oh Gracie, what will I ever do with you, you're such a princess,” he said.

“I am not,” she tried to object, but she was wrong.

“Now get your little ass in my car so I can take you home and fuck you,” he said.

Gracie tried to act stern for a moment, but she broke into a giggle and then got into his car.

As they drove off, Vince asked, “Gracie, how the hell did you end up working at a place like Joe's?”

“Well, my mom makes due and all, but she struggles being the only breadwinner in the house. She and dad divorced years ago, and he'd paid all of my dance and college bills. When he died suddenly, the money stopped. Mom could pay the bills, but she couldn't pay for ballet, and let me tell you, ballet is very expensive,” she explained.

“Your dad didn't leave you anything,” Vince asked incredulously.

“Well, he didn't plan on dying so he left me money on my twenty first birthday, and I'm only twenty,” she said sadly, but not because of the money, because she missed her father.

Twenty, Vince thought that was a really nice age. He was only twenty four himself. He nodded at her story.

“So, with my own very expensive bills, and a hectic schedule, I knew a normal job would never work, so I looked into exotic dancing. I make plenty of money, but I have to dance around and show my breasts. It's not ideal perhaps, but it's worth it.”

“Well, I'm glad you took the job Grace, because I met you there. Also, you're sexy as hell and you're a great dancer,” he said.

Gracie smiled sweetly, she was flattered. 

When Vince let Gracie into his house, he kicked the door shut behind him and picked Gracie up in his arms. He got no further than his kitchen table. There were a few decorations and a vase on the table and Vince just shoved it off, sitting Gracie up on top. 

“Vince,” she shrieked.

“Listen little girl, I met your mom, was very nice, drove you to work then watched you dance, and endured your teasing, I've waited long enough,” he said persistently against her ear as he worked on pulling her clothes off. 

Her legs hung off the table and he stood between them. He finally got her shoes and pants off and she lay bare from the waist down for him. He was too impatient to do much else besides pull himself out of his pants and guide himself to her opening. She wasn't soaking wet, but she was good enough he figured. The abrupt entrance into her was a bit shocking and there was a quick burn of friction as he shoved himself in. A little bit of pain. She cried out. As Vince bucked himself in, her body quickly rectified the situation and she became wetter for him. 

“Mmmm, Gracie, that's a good girl, take me in sweetheart,” he breathed against her neck. 

Finally her body seemed to accommodate him and she spread her legs wider. He grabbed one of her legs up and put it over his shoulder, reaching deeper into her with his cock. She struggled with her breaths as one of his hands wandered under her sweater to find her breasts bare.

“Oooh, the princess not wearing a bra, perfect,” he said darkly as he worked his hips against her.

She tried to explain to him that she didn't always wear one because it's not like she had the biggest breasts, but she was too busy being fucked, so she just mewled with his thrusts. He pinched at her taut nipple and she bucked, her head went back, lightly hitting the table, but she didn't care. The tight intense feeling of him thrusting so deep into her, the initial pain, the way his hands were roaming under her sweater, it was so much for her. 

Her cries were huffed out of her as his hips met her soft thighs. He was fucking her hard now, his breaths labored, that one long smooth leg up in the air, the other sprawled off of the table. This was not a gentle lovemaking, it was almost frustration and pure lust. She'd been afraid of something like this only a few short days ago and now here she was, digging her little nails into his back and accepting him so sweetly, her erratic moans and yips filling his dining room. Finally Vince leaned down to hush her cries with his lips, kissing her as he rocked his ass up into her, but he needed more traction, so he had to draw back and pull her hips to him as he fucked her. 

“Vince,” she cried out as it got harder, faster.

“That's a good girl Gracie, you can take me,” he grunted.

She didn't cum. He fucked her until he was grabbing her hips hard to his and twitching as he came fiercly within her swollen walls. He almost fucking cried with the way her body squeezed him so tightly and his cum shot against her insides. She was pinching her fingers so tightly into his back. She didn't say a word, just made whimper noises, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

Once his breathing went back to some semblance of normalcy, he whispered, “I'm so sorry if I hurt you Gracie.”

She smiled, “That was so passionate, but now you get to make me cum, right?”

Vince smiled back at her, that was his fucking girl.


	21. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince is getting a little attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been pulling some shady dirty stuff lately (and I'm not done) here is a sweet fluffy dirty smut chapter. For the most part.

Gracie's warm body writhed on Vince's cool satin sheets as Vince's long blonde hair tickled her thighs. Three of his fingers were trying to force themselves into her body and she was closing her knees around his head. She was very wet so he was able to work them in as she made a high pitched wail. She rolled her head back and forth. 

“Ooh, that's a hungry little girl,” Vince said, his breath against the crease of her thigh and pussy.

“Ahhh, Vince,” she cried.

Vince leaned down and licked from her clit down to her opening and she moaned low and hungry.

“Vince,” she called out.

He thrust his fingers into her and she pushed her hips up, her knees opening for him. 

“That's a tight little pussy, she's barely taking these fingers,” and then he licked at her clit, flicking his tongue quickly and causing her hands to pull his hair. 

He pulled his head back again and she squeezed his head with her thighs, “Don't stop Vince, make me cum!”

Vince smiled and went back to licking at her swollen little bud. The slick little upside down V begging to be licked and touched. Vince loved the way a pussy was shaped. The lips that looked like a ripe flower, the way that if you looked at it from a certain angle, there was a pretty little "V", the way that it swelled and the little bud peaked out right before they came. He loved the way they throbbed and twitched as they orgasmed, as if they were trying to pull a man's fingers or cock back inside. Like they didn't want to let go. Vince really liked girls, but God he loved this girl. She was whining now as his fingers got a little rougher and his tongue worked a little harder against her. 

There it was, he thought as he felt her grip him hard and her insides twitch just a bit before she fell off the deep end. He sucked her bud deeply into his mouth as she screamed and her body gripped his fingers, convulsing, her fingers grabbing at his hair and her hips up in his face. Her screams faded into sobs that sounded like she was crying, but he knew she was only feeling pleasure. 

As her knees closed around his ears with her sensitivity, he drew back and grinned at her with his pretty face. He was so smug, because he knew how good that had been. He climbed up her body and kissed her then drew back and whispered, “That's my dirty girl, came so hard.”

She just whimpered. 

“I'm hard again, can I fuck you,” he asked, as if she would turn him down.

“Please,” she begged.

He pulled her long legs up around his slim waist and rested his hips in the cradle of her thighs. He pushed his hard cock deep into her wet accepting body and they both groaned with the bliss of it. Vince bucked his hips against hers, enjoying her sweet tight body taking him in. She was grasping at his shoulders with her nails. She was so wild. 

“Gracie, marry me,” he yelled as she wrapped her long legs tightly around his bucking hips. 

She laughed and raised her hips to undulate up against his thrusts. The girl was getting way too fucking good at this. He decided he was never going to leave his bed again as long as Gracie was there. It wasn't long before his quick hard thrusts turned to wild sporadic jerks and he was cumming, yelling out her name. Her body gripped him and he realized she was cumming again as well, her sweet cries against his ear.

When their breaths calmed down just a bit Vince kissed her mouth and then leaned up again, his dark eyes meeting her blue, “I meant it Gracie, marry me.”

“Shut up,” she said, trying to turn away, except he was still buried inside of her. 

“Gracie, don't break my heart baby,” he breathed, kissing her neck.

“So every time a girl makes you cum, you want to marry her,” she asked harshly.

“I'd be marrying a lot of girls Gracie if that were the case. I want you. You're amazing. You're talented, you're beautiful, you make me happy, and yes, I love to fuck you, so marry me.”

“We barely know each other Vince,” she said.

Vince leaned down and kissed her deeply, and she felt his dick getting hard again. What the hell? How? The man was insatiable. He fucked her slow and gentle now, just enjoying the wet feel of her body and his cum so hot and coating the inside of her. She didn't complain, and lay back enjoying the sensations as well.

He seemed to make love to her now, taking his time, kissing her, licking at her, sucking her ears as he made love to her for over an hour. Her legs were shaking, her cunt was sore, but he continued and she lay there with her legs cradling him. 

“Gracie, I'm crazy about you. I don't just meet anyone's mom. I want you.”

“You have me Vince, I'm yours,” she breathed against his mouth.

“No, I want you forever,” he insisted.

She looked away and panted as his thrusts seemed to gain intensity. His fingers gripped her chin and he pulled her face back to look into her eyes. He fucked her now, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“I'm going to marry you, you're going to love me, you're going to have my children and you're going to be mine forever. I know how love feels Grace, I don't just fall in love with every girl I fuck. Fucking is just fucking, but you, you're different. You're more.”

“Vince,” she cried.

“Just say you'll marry me,” he insisted.

She shook her head stubbornly, “No.”

“You don't love me back,” he asked, his eyes darkening.

“That's not it Vince, I'm just not one to jump into something, why do you think I was a virgin? I don't just say yes to the first person who comes along.”

He looked down into her face, looking a little hurt at her words. His thrusts deepened and he thrust hard into her now, causing her to cry out. 

“I'm just the first person who came along? You think you're going to get better than me,” Vince huffed, taking it the wrong way.

“No, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, I don't take a decision like that lightly, I like you Vince, you make me feel things I never have before, so yes, you're my first, but I need time,” she explained.

He wasn't listening now, all Prince Vince was hearing was that his princess was turning him down. He fucked her hard now, snapping his hips and fucking her harshly. 

“Don't punish me by hurting me with your cock Vince, it won't change my mind,” she said hastily.

“But it'll make me feel better,” he said and he went to town, fucking her hard, his fingers holding her hips hard enough to bruise, and fast until she was clawing his back and crying out. 

“I'm the only man you're going to have Grace, no...one....but....me,” the last words said as he snapped into her, right before cumming inside of her yet again, his breath in her ear.

Gracie was crying now, her legs quivering around his hips. He held her against him and kissed her neck.

“I'm sorry Gracie, I didn't want to hurt you, I just want you to love me back,” he said apologetically.

“I care deeply about you Vince, I just need time,” she sobbed.

Vince withdrew from Gracie's sensitive cunt and he pulled her in close to his sweaty body. He didn't know how to explain to her how he felt. He didn't know how to get her to love him back. He knew he'd gone about it the wrong way this time. He would be patient, he'd wait until she didn't turn him down. She would be his wife, he knew it. One day she'd marry him.


	22. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince feels neglected so he goes to find Gracie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor wittle Vince. He's not getting his way. Gracie is busy with life, school, ballet...but maybe she is avoiding him just a bit. He is coming on a little strong, but he's never had a girl ignore him before. It's kind of got him crazy. Pretty much this is just a smut chapter where Vince wants Gracie to want him.

Vince was feeling very neglected. That was not a feeling he was used to. Usually women were falling all over themselves to be with him. Ever since ballet and school had started back for Gracie, she was always too busy for him. He was also worried that maybe Gracie was avoiding him. He saw her at Joe's but there were times that he was busy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't spend every single night sitting there, at her place of employment, just to see her naked, as much as that was one of his favorite things to see. One night he had shown up at Joe's just to realize that she had the night off. He wasn't pleased. 

He wanted to call her, but he didn't want to wake her mom up. Vince drove to her house and parked out on the street. Then he let himself in her little picket fence and found her bedroom window. There was a light on, he peeked into her window, ignoring the thorns in the rose bush next to him that were snagging against his skin. He saw her there through a crack in her curtains. 

She wore a cute little pink nightie that was covered in lace and only went to her mid thigh. She'd braided her long red hair. She was pacing around. She walked to a pink phone that was next to her bed, picked it up and then hung it back up. Was she wanting to call him? She sat down in her bed, pulling her legs up close to her and holding them, resting her face on her knees and looking off dreamily as if she were thinking about something. She finally pulled the covers up over her and then turned off her light. 

Oh no you don't princess, he thought. Going to bed without even calling him. Vince knew he was being kind of a creep, but he needed to see her, to feel her, to touch her. He tested her window and thanked whatever twist of fate had worked in his favor at the give he felt there. Vince gently pushed her window open, Then he pushed himself up and over her window sill. He landed a little roughly inside her room and he hoped she hadn't noticed. 

The light was still off, and he couldn't see her in the dark. He sat up and waited for a moment and then crawled to her bed. Vince pulled his shirt over his head, getting ready to crawl into bed with her, when something hard hit him over his head and he saw stars. Then he saw shapely little legs make a run for it. He lunged and pulled her ankle, causing her to fall with an oomph. 

“Grace, damn it, it's me,” cried Vince.

“Vince?! Why are you in my room,” she said high pitched.

“Because you didn't call me, I couldn't call you because I didn't want to wake up your mom, and I wanted to talk with you,” he explained, rubbing a lump on his head in the dark.

“Talk, yeah, I'm sure that's all you wanted to do,” she huffed.

Her ankle was still in his hand and he climbed up the length of her body to come up on top of her. Her soft behind was right under his pelvis and he was really enjoying the sensation of her warmth under him. 

“Yeah, talk,” he said absently, running his hands up under her little silky pink nighty and grazing her sides.

“Vince, are you serious right now, you break into my room, cause me to fall and now you're not just talking,” Gracie complained.

“Well, I can fuck you and talk, that'd be just fine with me,” he said, running his hands back to her hips and pulling her panties down a bit. 

“We're on my floor,” she said.

“Gracie baby, I've missed you so much. You've been so busy and you didn't even tell me you were off tonight. I went to Joe's hoping to visit you just to find out that you weren't there,” he whispered behind her. 

“Yeah, I took some extra studio time tonight. I was trying to go to bed early. I have auditions coming,” she explained. 

“And no damn time for me,” he gritted out.

“Oh...poor baby,” she said mockingly, and he didn't like her tone.

“Well, if you're not going to make time for me, I'll make it for me,” he said seductively.

He lifted up a bit to yank her panties down her hips and pull them down her legs. She made soft begrudging sounds, but raised up to help him. Vince pulled Gracie up to her knees and ran his hands softly over her ass and hips. Then his hands came around to caress her waist, her ribs and then under to cup her barely hanging breasts. She wore no bra under her little nightgown so he had perfect access to touch her. She mewled a bit as he squeezed her breasts and pinched lightly at her nipples. Her ass was up high for him now and he realized that she may be fighting seeing him, but her body had missed his touch. 

“I told myself that I was going to fuck you on that flowery girly bed of yours, but I've missed you so much, I'm just going to take you right here on the floor,” he said low in her ear.

She made a sweet breathy moan and he knew he had her. He needed to make it count, so she'd realize what she'd been missing the last couple of weeks. One of Vince's hands roamed around her hip and between her legs. She was wet. He smiled against her neck. 

“I think you missed me too princess, you're so sticky sweet.”

Gracie groaned and leaned her head back to nuzzle into him and waited for his fingers to play where she wanted them so desperately. She whimpered some, waiting for him to stroke her. 

“You want this don't you baby,” he whispered.

“Touch me Vince,” she whined.

“That's what I thought,” he said and began to slide his fingers against her slick pussy. 

He rocked his hips up against her ass, already anticipating driving himself into her hot, willing body. He played at her, rolling his fingertips over her clit, slipping a finger or two inside of her, squeezing her nipple with his other hand until she was writing under him and ready. He withdrew his hands from her for a moment to take his pants off. He was glad that he didn't typically wear underwear. She was whining and waiting for him.

“Hurry up Vinnie,” she needily said, causing his heart to beat just a bit faster than it already was.

He didn't even have the patience to pull them off of his ankles, and he still wore his sneakers. He palmed his hard cock and slipped it under her ass, rubbing it up against her slick and she raised her hips at him. He slowly slid into her and she made a sound that sounded strangely like relief, but also complete lust. Good, his little Gracie was so hot for him. Vince really liked when girls wanted what he had. Her tight cunt squeezed at him and he grit his teeth at the pleasure. 

He slowly and gently worked himself in and out of her just to get her warmed up and wild. Soon she was reaching behind her to grab her nails into his ass. He decided to reward her by speeding up just a bit and stroking her clit. He felt her squeeze him as she tried to bite back her moans. He knew she was trying to be quiet since they were fucking in her mom's house. Wouldn't want to wake the dear lady up before they'd even had a chance to cum. 

Her muffled little moans drove him on and he pounded her harder, enjoying the sounds of her wet body and his cock slapping and making wet noises. He fucking loved sex and everything about it. The noises, the smell, a nice hot cunt, the long hair that he was reaching up to pull gently, the pretty sounds that came out of lipsticked mouths. With Gracie it was even better. She was a dream and she was all his. She was sexy, talented, gorgeous, and for some reason she wasn't chasing him around. He wasn't going to be happy until she was as crazy for him as he was for her. 

His fingers played at her and he pulled her hip closer to him to drive deep into her. He felt her body stiffening, knew she about to cum. Vince leaned forward to kiss at the back of her neck, nipping gently. Gracie felt chills and tingles run from her neck where his hot mouth worked all the way down her spine from her toes up her thighs straight to the swollen center of her where Vince fucked her hard, wet soft skin against hard velvet steel. She swore she saw stars as she bit her lip and screeched, exploding around him. She punched against the floor with her small fist as her cunt convulsed and then Vince was losing himself as well. 

“Gracie baby, marry me,” he breathed, his ass tightening.

She just made crying and whimpering noises and then Vince was grabbing her hips hard against him as he came, twitching deep inside of her, groaning and trying not to yell out too loud. 

He was breathing heavily against her neck and she was feeling a little awkward now, facing away from him, not being able to even see his pretty face. He was still inside of her and things felt really wet. Her carpet was digging into her knees. 

“Vince, can we go lay down in my bed,” she asked so sweetly.

“Abso-Fucking-Lutely,” he grinned.


	23. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince and Grace fall crazy in love, Gracie thwarts Nikki and Gracie makes a deal with Vince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess my twisted brain just doesn't get what the big deal is about people getting all crazy possessive. I mean, for sure, people want to be wanted, and people want to know they're the best and most important, but men, especially these decadent rock stars, were just men. Weak and gross men, but men. So, forgive me, but I like what I did here.

Once again, Vince was put on the back burner as Gracie was cast as Queen of The Wilis. There were classes, school, Gracie had to learn her part and then rehearse it over and over, and there was still her job at the strip club which he wanted to end badly. Any time that Vince got a hold of Gracie, he was crazy for her. Fucking her in his car, in his entry way, in her room, anywhere he could have her. His divorce had finally gone through from Beth and he found himself thinking there was no reason whatsoever that Gracie shouldn't marry him, or at least move into his big house. 

Not only was Gracie busy, but he was as well. There were vocals to record and a new tour coming up. Nikki was torn between being a control freak who wanted everything his way, or a fucked up drugie who couldn't be reasoned with. If singing with Motley Crue wasn't everything he'd ever dreamed of in a job and if he wasn't getting lots of money to do it, he'd tell Nikki to go fuck himself. 

Nikki had started out a fairly fun guy to be around, but one could never say he was a nice guy. He was controlling, mean, had no rules other than to listen to him, and had a sick twisted sense of humor and that was before his girl had left him and he'd gotten all strung out. Nikki could be a lot of fun, but he could also be a lot of trouble and vindictive. 

Vince hated that not one of them except for Mick of course could keep their dicks away from each other's girlfriends, but it was their nature. They all picked up on each other's girls and even though they all knew it happened, they tried to keep closed lipped about it. He knew Nikki had fucked Tommy's fiancé, hell he himself had done it at least a dozen times. So when Gracie cheerfully informed him that he had her for a whole week because it was Spring Break, he was worried about taking her to the studio. 

“Vinnie, I got a whole week off of dance, rehearsals, and work,” she squealed, throwing her lean arms around his neck and grinning into his face. 

Vince kissed her hard and smiled back, “A whole week, you're going to stay at my house then?”

“Sure, if you want me to,” she said coquettishly.

“Are you kidding, of course I want you at my house for a week, actually, I wish you'd just move in permanently.” 

She didn't answer the last part, but she kissed him now and they got a bit caught up in what they were doing and soon Gracie was on his couch with her legs over his shoulders moaning sweetly under him. 

His hips stilled for a moment and he looked down at her, blonde hair falling over his face, “Shit.”

“I know, I'm good,” she teased.

“No, I have to record this week and Nikki's been an asshole lately, I don't think he'll let me take this week off, I have to record vocals,” he complained, buried inside of her.

Gracie dug her nails in his shoulders and flexed her hips up against him, “Vinnie, why are you talking about Nikki right now?'

Vince pulled back and slid back into her making a hissing sound of pleasure and then he said, “Would you go with me?”

“Of course I'll go with you, it's nice when we go together,” she teased.

Vince laughed, plunging back into her and gripping her thighs firmly, “I mean to the studio this week.”

“I'm all yours Vince, but if you don't shut up and fuck me...”

Vince laughed and fucked her hard until they were both crying out and she was trembling around and under him. He came inside of her, whimpering a bit and breathing heavily and then he released her long legs to lay next to her and tweak one of her nipples. 

“It's just,” Vince said in a worried voice.

Gracie snuggled up against Vince, running her hand up his chest and said, “It's just you're worried about me being around your rowdy band mates?”

“Well, they can be bad news and you're so pure,” he said pulling her in tighter as if he never wanted to let her go.

“Don't you worry about me Vinnie, I can take care of myself, well, as long as they don't pick me up over their shoulder and carry me to the bathroom.”

She'd meant it as a joke that he'd done that to her, but he stiffened, “I'll kill them if they think about it.” 

“Vinnie, I was playing around, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if anyone tries anything,” she assured him. 

“And I suppose it's a bad time to ask, but for the love of god will you marry me,” he asked her huskily.

“Ask again later,” she said kissing his lips gently.

“So it's not out of the question,” Vince asked.

“Well, things aren't right for that right now, just enjoy what we have,” she said, kissing him again to soften the blow. 

“I love you,” Vince told her, looking into her blue eyes. 

Gracie smiled and they began to kiss again, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. 

Vince drew back and said, “I think you're trying to distract me.”

Gracie giggled a little and said, “I know a really nice way I can distract you, but we need a shower first.” 

Vince's eyebrows lifted up, his dark hooded eyes taking her in like she was a treasure, “Then lets get on it Grace.”

The next day Gracie came with Vince to the studio to watch him sing and to just be with him. Like Vince was worried about, while he was in the recording booth, Nikki came and sat down next to Gracie on the couch and put his hand on her leg. He was an attractive man for sure, but not her type and she was so ridiculously hung up on Vince that she shrunk away from Nikki internally, but she knew she had to play her cards right. She didn't want a fight on her hands, but she also didn't want Nikki thinking she wanted his advances or that she was helpless. She'd worked naked in front of plenty of drunk horny men before and so she had a little experience in turning Nikki away gracefully. 

Gracie picked Nikki's hand up off of her leg and put it back in his own lap, smiling at him, “No thank you.”

Nikki then must have thought she was like any of the other girls that hung out around the band and offered her drugs, as if that would make her panties drop. She turned him down, telling him that she didn't snort cocaine and that she preferred blondes. Then his eyes widened at her in shock as she volunteered to talk to him about his girl problems. She hoped she hadn't gone too far, but she knew that if she brought up the girl she knew he was heartbroken over, it would make him think. Gracie didn't want to hurt him too badly though and she genuinely wanted to be nice since she knew he was hurting and only acting out because of that. 

When Nikki asked her if the job she stayed clean for was the strip club, Gracie grit her teeth. The bastard thought he would belittle her? Nope. She only danced to get herself through school and pay for her real job. The only man she'd ever been with was Vince, so he would not shame her. 

“On no, it would be the job where I am a soloist for the Los Angeles ballet and have a starring role coming up.”

He looked taken aback like he hadn't been expecting her to behave the way she was. Gracie was sure that the other women that came around would jump at the chance to sleep with any of these boys. If they wouldn't have loved the chance to sleep with Nikki, then they'd love the drugs he'd offered. Sure, she was a stripper, but she was also a smart, strong woman with a real life goal. 

To put the icing on her cake and also let him know that there were no hard feelings and guide him in the right direction she said, “Don't worry Nikki, we'll act like this never happened. We both know you're not actually interested in me, and it's better not to fight with your lead singer before your tour even begins.”

She could see him stand down now and maybe even saw the smallest hint of respect in his eyes before he nodded and got up, leaving her alone. 

Later, Tommy made eyes at her and winked, but he didn't come on as aggressively as Nikki and just being more interested in Vince and being appropriately polite to him was enough. Mick was a gentleman, who only let a flicker of interest shine in his wise blue eyes, before he kept to himself. Gracie had no more problems from any of them as she spent a lot of time with Vince at the studio. She heard the guys make funny gross out noises at seeing her and Vince kiss, but they didn't seem to mind her. 

Of course Gracie had to get a little snooty with some groupies because apparently Vince was a hot commodity, but if Vince was interested in the other girls that came around, he never showed it. He seemed only to have eyes for Gracie and it wasn't long before Tommy walked in on Vince fucking Gracie in the bathroom. He stood there for some time watching. 

Gracie tried to curl up into Vince, and Vince never bothered pulling out of Gracie, only shouted, “Tommy you perv, are you just going to stand there and watch?”

“Well, I might,” said Tommy with a goofy grin.

Gracie made a high pitched cry of embarrassment and Vince tried to signal Tommy to go away. 

“Tommy, get the fuck out of here,” Vince insisted.

“What, you guys are fucking hot,” said Tommy, absent mindedly palming his crotch. 

“She's not that type of girl, now get out before she stops me,” said Vince and Tommy finally walked away, laughing. 

Vince did not in fact stop. 

At the end of their week together, they had the weekend off since Vince told Nikki he would revolt if he didn't get at least a couple days off with his girl on the only time she had off before her big show. They went to the Boardwalk, rode rides, hung out on the beach and had a fantastic time. He asked her several more times to marry him, and even pulled out a beautiful diamond ring as they got to the top of the Ferris wheel. 

She blushed and kissed him, but then said, “Vinnie, why are you doing this to me? I told you not now, but I'm not going to fight you since I'm having such a great time.”

Vince's face fell, but Gracie took the ring and admired it, “Gracie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Gracie put the ring on her finger and looked at it adoringly, “This is a really pretty ring Vinnie, princess cut, how did you know?”

“Because I know you and I want to spend the rest of my life knowing you even more,” he answered, his hazel eyes shining and his blonde hair blowing lightly in the ocean air. 

Gracie chewed her lip and curled up into Vince, “Vince, you're amazing.”

“Does that mean you'll marry me?”

She shook her head at him and said, “Not yet,” but she hadn't taken off the ring. He smiled. 

That night after Vince had had her several different ways and they lay panting in each other's arms, Vince asked, “So, you have to go back to school, rehearsals, and work next week, if you won't marry me, can you at least move in with me, so I can hold you every night?”

“But what about when you go on tour in a few months,” Gracie asked. 

“Then you can stay with your mom again, but let's not waste precious time Gracie, if you won't come with me on tour, stay with me when I'm home,” he said so heartfelt.

She lay there for a moment thinking about it, the truth was, that she did want to be with him more. Life was getting so hard with all of the things they both had to do and it would be so nice to come home to him every night. She figured it was time to move some things into his house and let her mom know she'd be spending a lot of time at Vince's. 

“What about when you're on tour,” she asked.

“I told you, you can stay with your mom again, or here, I don't mind,” he answered.

“Will you stay faithful,” she asked.

He hesitated, “It's a long time on the road Grace.”

“At least you're honest,” she huffed.

“I'm just a man, unless you want to come with me,” he said.

“You know I can't, I have a career too. I can join you on my off times, but the ballet continues on and I only get so many good years of dancing,” she said furrowing her brow.

“I know and I would never dream of ruining that for you.”

“I know and because you've been so honest, I have a deal for you,” she said.

“That sounds ominous, but go on, I want to hear this,” he said slowly.

“I will marry you...” she felt him get excited next to her.

“Yes,” he exclaimed.

“If you can stay faithful while you're on tour.”

He stayed quiet so she went on, “But if you can't, we don't get married, and I will grant you leniency in our relationship. But there are rules.”

“That's interesting, do go on,” he said.

“1: No redheads, I'm your only red, 2: You have to wear condoms and 3: Get tested when you come back, and 4 and most importantly: Any time you're home or I'm with you, NO other girls,” she listed off. 

“Yes, yes, yes, and definitely yes,” he answered.

“I can't say I love it, but I'm a realist. I'm not stupid, and I'm not cruel. As long as I know that I'm your girl, I can handle it better than expecting you to be faithful and then come to find out you've been sneaking around. This way, there is no sneaking, you fulfill your disgusting male needs, and when I'm around, you want me and only me,” she said.

“You really are the perfect fucking woman Gracie, and I love you so much...but...I'll show you disgusting,” he whispered in her ear and then he was climbing down her body to lick at her cunt, his cum leaking out of her. She shrieked a bit, but let him and it wasn't long before her screeches were moans.


End file.
